


Theomachy

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Godlings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, BAMF Lydia Martin, Barebacking, Best Friends, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Calavera clan, Canon moments, Conflict, Dark, Dates, Demisexual Laura Hale, Distrust, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex-lovers having a moment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fights, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Healing, Hellhounds, High School, Hunter Politics, Hurt John, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intuition, LGBTQ Character, Letters, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meeting the Parents, Mythology - Freeform, Nosy Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Potions, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Premonition, Protection, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Sciles bromance, Sick Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spiritualism, Stars, Stiles Stilinski Goes on Dates, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Manor, Strategy & Tactics, Suicide, The Argent Family, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weapons, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, new powers, war council, with derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the threats from the Darach and the Alpha pack, Stiles hopes for some quiet months. But soon a new danger will rise. A foe, who wants to destroy the Hale pack. And while Stiles tries to save the town, he has to deal with an emotionally awkward Derek.<br/>Sequel to Blood Shed Power Won</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Emissary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.   
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Nature is full of genius, full of the divinity, so that not a snowflake escapes its fashioning hand. ~ Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

3 weeks have passed since the Darach and the Alpha pack were defeated, Stiles' life took a turn for the better: He started to mend his friendship with Scott, he could spend time with his other best friend, the Irish Godling Finn and he managed to stay on top of his class, even though he had a lot of other things to do:

  
On Mondays and Thursdays he was trained by Deaton to become an emissary. When they started their lessons, Deaton was concerned that Stiles would be hindered by his supernatural inheritance. But mountain ash had no effect on Godlings, so the teenager was able to learn how to be a good emissary for the Alpha pack. The teenager learned about the most common supernatural creatures, supernatural energies and how to manipulate them and he learned about different plants and herbs as well as their properties. Stiles quickly got a grasp on manipulating the energies around him. That meant he was able to do little things like lighting a candle. The teenager also quickly grasped all the other information, which astonished Deaton. The veterinarian did not expect Stiles to be such a quick learner, so they quickly moved on to more advanced things.

  
On Tuesdays Stiles learned about Godling history and politics from his uncle, Janus, who also helped him controlling his Godling abilities. Stiles and his uncle practiced every day at least half an hour. Still, Stiles only discovered a handful of abilities so far. He could control them fairly well, but ever since the rush of his Inheritance has passed Stiles' powers were not as powerful anymore. Stiles knew, though, that he would grow in strength.

  
But not everything was perfect: Ever since Derek kissed him, the beta werewolf avoided him. On pack nights, Derek sat as far way from Stiles as possible and if the teenager came into the room Derek was in, the beta werewolf quickly found an excuse to leave. And every time Stiles tried to confront him, Derek found a way to sneak away. Because of this Stiles was pissed and he needed to rant to Lydia and Scott:

  
»At first that asshole suddenly appears in my bedroom like some creep. Then he gives me an amazing snogging session, before he leaves! He came to me! Derek should have enough balls to at least talk about it! «

  
Lydia's lips quirked up, feeling amused, as she asked Stiles:

  
»Do you want to date him? «

  
»What? No of course not. I mean… Maybe. He's really hot and everything, but I barely know him! «

  
»And you can't just confront him? « Scott wanted to know.

  
Stiles huffed frustrated and buried his face in his hands.

  
»No… He always finds an excuse to get away. «

  
»We can think of something. « Scott assured his friend.

  
»You are the cleverest person I know. «

  
The mentioned redhead glared at the Alpha werewolf.

  
»Apart from Lydia of course. « he added hurriedly, making Lydia smiled sweetly.

  
»Yeah… I guess we'll figure something out. «

* * *

 

Later that day, Stiles was visited by Finn. When Stiles opened the door to let the other boy in, he smiled and said teasingly:

  
»Miss me already? We've seen each other a couple of hours ago. «

  
Finn stuck his tongue out at Stiles and replied:

  
»No you doofus. I come bearing a message from my parents. «

  
»Oh okay. Come in. «

  
The two walked into Stiles' room, sitting down on the teenager's bed with their shoulders brushing.

  
»So, what's up? «

  
»Tensions are rising between the Godling families. The South American Godlings continue to antagonize the other families and my parents talked to the Heads of the families to discern where their allegiance lies. «

  
Stiles nodded understandingly. Shortly after the Darach and the Alphas were defeated, Stiles received a message from the South American Godling clan, where they declared war on Stiles and his family.

  
»And? How bad is it? «

  
»Not as bad as you think. Most families declared that they would be neutral in case of a conflict and mom could convince some of those, who didn’t declare neutrality, to do so. «

  
»Who's on our side then? «

  
»All European families have decided to support you. «

  
The teenager smiled.

  
»That is good to hear. «

  
»My mother sent me this to give to you. «

  
Finn gave his friend a sealed envelope.

  
»You didn’t read it? «

  
The Irish teenager shook his head.

  
»No. It's a letter between two Heads of a family. «

  
»You're going to be the head of your family eventually. «

  
»But now I'm not. «

  
Stiles nodded.

  
»You've never told me about your inheritance. «

  
Finn shrugged.

  
»It never came up. I've inherited the powers of Aengus. «

  
When Stiles looked confused his friend explained:

  
»A being from Irish mythology closely associated with love, youth and inspiration. «

  
»Are you happy with that? «

  
Finn nodded.

  
»I am. I have some cool abilities. «

  
They were silent for a few minutes, until Stiles nudged his friend's shoulder.

  
»Come on. Let's stop the serious conversation for now. I want to kick your ass at Mario Kart. «

  
The Irishman laughed.

  
»You wish. «

* * *

During the next weekend, it was time for Stiles to act as the Hale emissary for the first time, so Talia asked him to come to Hale Manor on Sunday morning. They met in the Alpha's study.

  
»Hello Stiles. I'm glad you came. «

  
»Of course I came. I am your emissary. «

  
Talia nodded.

  
»How are your lessons with Deaton going? «

  
»Very well. I think Deaton is confused that I am learning so fast. «

  
»I am not that surprised. Cora told me you were a quick learner. «

  
»I'm trying. «

  
»And your Godling lessons? «

  
»Very well too. But I only have discovered a few of my abilities yet. «

  
»What are they? If you don’t mind me asking? «

  
»I don’t mind at all. We need to trust each other. «

  
Stiles took a deep breath and counted his abilities on his fingers:

  
»First thing is that I am fluent in Latin and Ancient Greek. Not very surprising as it is something everyone in my family can do. «

  
Talia nodded understandingly and the teenage Godling continued:

  
»Furthermore, I am able to control shadows and I can use them to defend myself or attack someone. I can also levitate myself, even though I am not very good at it. Additionally, I can see in the dark, which is very helpful and I am able to do telekinesis. «

  
»That is very impressive. How many abilities do you think will you have? « Talia wanted to know.

  
Stiles shrugged.

  
»I can't really tell. It depends on my personal strength and the deity I represent. My mother was an extraordinarily powerful being. She had a dozen of very strong abilities. My uncle is not as powerful as my mom was, but he almost has as much abilities as she had. «

  
The Alpha werewolf nodded understandingly.

  
»And Isaac? Have you solved the problem between you two? «

  
»I talked to him. I made sure to make him understand that I do not want to take his place as Scott's friend or his place in the pack. And he apologized for the way he acted. «

  
»That is good to hear. «

  
Stiles nodded.

  
»We'll never be best friends. But we agreed on a truce. «

  
»Let's move on… Do you know why I asked you to come here? «

  
Stiles shook his head.

  
»No idea. «

  
»Do you remember Michael from the barbecue party some time ago. «

  
»I do. «

  
Michael Hale was the 18 year old son of Peter Hale and his mate Karen. Michael was a werewolf and he was dating an older boy named Louis, who is the best friend of Michael's younger and human brother Jonathan.

  
»Well, Michael recognized Louis as his mate and wants to tell him about werewolves. «

  
»Okay. It makes sense that he doesn’t want to keep secrets. «

  
Talia nodded.

  
»It is a tradition that the Alpha and the emissary of a pack have to be present when someone is told the secret of our family. «

  
»So you want me to help you to tell him? «

  
Talia nodded again.

  
»Michael and Louis will come over for lunch today. Afterwards, we'll tell him. «

  
»What about Peter and Karen? Will they be there too? «

  
The Alpha hesitated.

  
»No, they won't. My brother is not the most empathetic person nor is he patient when someone is confused or scared. He'd most likely just say something to set Louis off. And Karen… She is not exactly supportive towards same-sex couples. «

  
»But I thought you cannot control who your mate is? Shouldn’t all werewolves be tolerant? «

  
»Most werewolves find a mate matching their sexuality, but essentially it is not controllable. Karen wasn’t always a werewolf. My father, who was the Alpha before me, turned her. She wanted to become a werewolf before she and Peter married. So, she has not an easy time understanding something like this. «

  
»What about you? Do you have a problem with it? «

  
Talia's lips quirked upwards.

  
»I have a younger sister, who's openly lesbian. My eldest daughter is openly demisexual and my eldest son is bisexual. Don’t worry about me. I'm open to everyone. «

  
Stiles smiled.

  
»That's good to hear. «

  
In that moment the doorbell rang.

  
»That must be Michael and Louis. «

  
Talia and Stiles went downstairs to greet the arriving young men. When the two came downstairs, Laura and Cora greeted their friend with a hug and Derek awkwardly ignored him, while their little brother James excitedly ran to Stiles telling him about his latest manga. Talia gently led her youngest child into another room.

  
»You can tell Stiles about your book later, sweetheart. But now you have to go to the bathroom and wash your hands. It's lunchtime. «

  
James nodded seriously.

  
»Yes, mom. «

  
Talia, her three eldest children and Stiles greeted Michael and Louis. Stiles noticed that Michael looked very nervous.

  
' _He's probably nervous how his boyfriend will react. '_

  
Lunch was very nice. Talia's husband made some delicious food and their conversation flowed freely. There was only one time when it got awkward:

  
Louis asked why Stiles was there and obviously he couldn’t tell him the truth yet. But before Stiles could think of a lie, Laura grinned slyly and said:

  
»He and Derek have a thing. «

  
Derek blushed and glared at his older sister, while Stiles just snorted angrily and mumbled:

  
»As if. «

* * *

After lunch, Derek "had to deal with some things" and left the house, while Talia, her husband and Stiles asked Michael and Louis to accompany them. Louis looked confused, but agreed nonetheless. They went into Talia's study and sat down.

  
»What's this about? « Louis asked.

  
»Lou, I… I need to tell you something. « Michael said, visibly nervous.

  
His boyfriend picked up on his weird mood and frowned.

  
»Michael, what's wrong? You can tell me anything. «

  
The young werewolf closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend.

  
»I am a werewolf. «

  
For a moment, Louis looked shocked at his boyfriend, before he jumped up angrily.

  
»This isn’t funny! God, Michael! I thought something was wrong! «

  
Louis faced away from Michael, pacing back and forth angrily. Stiles leaned towards Michael and said:

  
»Show him. «

  
The Beta wolf nodded shakily.

  
»Lou…«

  
When the young man looked at his werewolf boyfriend, he jumped startled.

  
»Fuck! Michael, what's with your face? «

  
Then Louis paled.

  
»Wait… You were serious? You are really a… A werewolf? «

  
Michael nodded and shifted back.

   
»I am. «

  
Louis looked overwhelmed and sat down, visibly shaken.

  
»Why tell me now? Why didn’t you tell me before? «

  
»I didn’t want to. I was afraid that you would hate me or think I'm a freak. «

  
»What changed? «

  
»You are my mate. « Michael said simply.

  
»I am what? «

  
»He means you are his soulmate. « Stiles interjected.

  
Louis, who almost forget that the others were there, looked shortly at Stiles, before looking back at his boyfriend, who nodded.

  
»Soulmates? That's a thing? «

  
»It is for werewolves. «

  
»Wow. Okay… What about Jonathan? I know him since elementary school. I can't believe he lied to me all that time. «

  
»He didn’t. My brother is not a werewolf. My parents are, though. «

  
»Why isn’t he a… you know? «

  
»It is a genetic thing. «

  
»Oh okay. What about you guys? « Louis asked, turning to the other people in the room.

  
»I am the Alpha of the Hale werewolf pack. « Talia explained.

  
»And I am her mate. « David added.

  
»What about you Stiles? « Louis wanted to know.

  
»It's complicated. I'm the pack's emissary. A healer and adviser to the pack. «

  
Louis nodded. As he tried to process all this, everyone waited silently for his reaction. The young human man grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

  
»Look, I'm not going to deny that all of this freaks me out. And I will need time to come to terms with this. But I love you and I accept you the way you are. And I am willing to learn about all of this. «

  
Michael, whose eyes were glistening with unshed happy tears, smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him. After a few moments, they broke apart and Louis asked Talia:

  
»What does it mean that I am his mate? Will there be any consequences? «

  
The Alpha shook her head.

  
»No. You can live your life like you did before. And your relationship won't change either. «

  
»What… What if I ever fall out of love with him? «

  
The werewolves visibly saddened.

  
»Then you have to move on and be happy. « Michael murmured.

  
»And you? «

  
The werewolf smiled sadly.

  
»There won't be someone else for me ever again. «

  
Louis swallowed.

  
»As Michael's mate, we will consider you part of the pack, even if you don’t have a bonding ceremony to the pack. And you have the option of turning into a werewolf if you want, but it is not a requirement. « Stiles explained, trying to lift the mood.

  
»Part of the pack? «

  
Talia nodded.

  
»Yes. You are family for us, just like Michael is family. And as part of the pack you also have a say in every important decision of the pack. «

  
The human nodded thoughtfully.

  
»When can I do this bonding to the pack thing? «

  
»On the next full moon. But only if you are sure. « Stiles explained.

  
Louis nodded.

  
»I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with Michael. «

  
Talia smiled at the human and said:

  
»Very well. I'm glad that you made this decision. But you still have a couple of days to think about it. «

  
»When is the next full moon? «

  
»In four days. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	2. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_When a storm is coming, all other birds seek shelter. The Eagle alone avoids the storm by flying above it. So, in the storms of life… May your heart soar like an eagle. ~ Linda Thomas_

* * *

One evening Scott, Allison, Isaac and Lydia were hanging out with Stiles and his best friend, Finn. After they went to see a movie, they gathered at Lydia's house, where they played a couple of board games.

  
Eventually, Lydia asked Finn:

  
»You came from London, right? «

  
»That where I have lived the last four years, yes. «

  
»Do you know the werewolves there? «

  
Finn shrugged.

  
»A few. Why are you asking? «

  
»Well, my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf and he moved to London recently, so I was wondering if you maybe know him. «

  
»What's his name? «

  
»Jackson Whittemore. «

  
»Jackson? Oh yes I know him. Bit of a spoiled brat. «

  
Lydia started to interrogate the Irish Godling about her ex, while Scott eyed him suspiciously. Stiles noticed this and pulled his friend aside to ask what's wrong. At first, Scott didn’t want to talk about it, but Stiles knew how to get it out of his best friend: By making him feel guilty.

  
»I don’t want to talk about it Stiles! «

  
Stiles looked at his shoes, shoulders slumped.

  
»Oh… O-Okay. I just… I thought that maybe you'd let me in, let me help you. «

  
The Godling turned around, pretending that he wanted to leave. Stiles didn’t feel proud about making Scott feel guilty. He hated it when he had to do stuff like this. But he could see that whatever was bothering Scott, it bothered him a lot. And Stiles also knew that Scott wouldn’t talk about it on his own, until it's too late (a bad habit Scott got after becoming a werewolf).

  
»Wait, Stiles. It's just… I don’t know how to talk to you about it. «

  
Stiles faced Scott again.

  
»You can talk to me about everything, Scotty. « he said honestly.

  
Scott sighed.

  
»I know. It's just… It's about Finn. I don’t trust him. «

  
Stiles frowned.

  
»What? Why not? «

  
»It's… I don’t know. It's just this feeling I have. I think it's weird that he just appeared this suddenly here, directly after we got rid of the Darach and the Alphas. «

  
»Scott, I understand why you don’t trust him after everything that happened since you got turned. And I don’t expect you to trust Finn immediately. But… At least give him a chance okay? I've known him for a couple of years now and he's always been a good friend. «

  
Stiles looked with wide, puppy eyes at Scott, who couldn’t resist. Grumbling, he replied:

  
»Fine. I'll give him a chance. «

  
Stiles charged forward, hugging his best friend tightly.

  
»Thanks man. «

* * *

A few houses away, Ethan and Danny just walked into Danny's bedroom. Ethan just met his boyfriend's parents for the first time and was still a bit nervous. While the werewolf unbound the tie from his neck, he asked his boyfriend:

  
»Do you think they liked me? «

  
Danny laughed.

  
»They love you. I mean how couldn’t they? You were especially charming today. «

  
Ethan sighed internally, feeling relieved. Danny meant a lot to him and wanted everything to go well. He smiled teasingly at Danny, replying:

  
»Are you saying that usually I'm not that charming? «

  
Danny grinned, stepping up to Ethan and wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
»Maybe. «

  
The two made out for a bit, but when Danny tried to pull off his boyfriend's shirt, the werewolf backed away.

  
»Wait. I… I need to tell you something. «

  
Danny frowned. He didn’t like how serious and nervous Ethan sounded.

  
»Okay. Sure. «

  
They sat down on Danny's bed. Ethan was looking at his hands for a few moments, before he said:

  
»This is not easy to tell you. And I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me afterwards, but I think you should know the truth. I feel bad about hiding this from you, even though your reaction probably wont be very good and I…«

  
Ethan stopped his own rambling, before taking a deep breath.

  
»I am a werewolf. «

  
Danny grinned amused.

  
»I know. «

  
»I can understand if that's shocking, but- Wait, what? You know? «

  
»Of course I know. It wasn’t hard to miss. «

  
»What? But… how? «

  
Danny laughed quietly, pressing a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.

  
»It wasn’t hard to figure out. «

  
When Ethan looked confused, Danny explained:

  
»You growl sometimes. When we have sex. And one or two times, I've seen your eyes change color. So, I did some research and I talked to Stilinksi. «

  
»You talked to Stiles? «

  
»Yeah. Was that wrong? I know he's a bit weird. «

  
»He's a good guy. I owe him a lot. Do you know about werewolf mates? «

  
Danny frowned.

  
»I may have read something about it. But I don’t remember much. «

  
»We… We werewolves have life partners, soulmates you could call them. If we found them… We don’t want anyone else. «

  
Ethan closed his eyes momentarily, before he said:

  
»And I think, you're it for me. «

* * *

Today was the day. The day of the full moon. The day where Stiles would have to perform a ritual for the first time as the Hale's emissary. Soon Stiles would bind himself as emissary to the Hale pack, after he finished the emissary training with Deaton. Stiles would also have to bind Louis, the human boyfriend of Peter Hale's youngest son, to them, making him a part of the pack. So obviously, he was very nervous.

  
During most of the day, he hung out with his dad, who had the day off. They had a normal father son day, watching a baseball game, eating pizza and Stiles even tried to teach his dad how to play Mario Kart, which didn’t work out very well (again).

  
Eventually, his dad went upstairs into his room and Stiles used the time to pull out the letter Finn gave him from his parents. For a moment, he just stared at it: fancy, heavy paper, sealed with a red wax seal, depicting the sigil of the Celtic Godling family. He turned it around and looked at his name, his real name, written on the envelope with an elegant handwriting. Sighing, Stiles opened it and started to read.

* * *

 

An hour before the full moon would rise and the rituals would begin, Stiles went into the library of Hale Manor, where he knew Derek was hiding. The beta werewolf looked shocked at him, when he entered the room, and maybe even a bit afraid, like a deer caught in the headlights.

  
»Hello, Derek. « Stiles said seriously.

  
Derek gulped. He knew he was in trouble when Stiles sounded so serious and impersonal. The werewolf nodded at the teenager and replied as calmly as possible:

  
»Stiles. I need to go down and help my mother with the preparations for…«

  
The older male trailed off, when Stiles closed the door forcefully.

  
»We need to talk. «

  
Derek froze and looked shakily into Stiles' eyes. Ever since he first saw the teenage boy, Derek was fascinated by his eyes: Normally, they had this intense shade of amber, a mixture of brown and gold and one of the most beautiful colors the werewolf has ever seen. But they didn’t always remain the same: When Stiles was happy or excited or when the sun shone into his eyes, they changed color. Stiles' eyes were glowing then, like pools of molten gold, a warm, shining color that made Derek feel fuzzy every time he saw it. But when Stiles was annoyed or angry, like he was now, his eyes darkened and changed to a chestnut brown color. It was incredible how they changed. But for Derek that wasn’t the best thing about Stiles' eyes: He loved the color of Stiles' eyes, but he loved their openness even more. No matter what Stiles felt, you could see it in his eyes. Stiles wasn’t shy or nervous with showing off his emotions. And Derek loved that he was able to read Stiles' emotions so easily in his eyes. The teenager was the most open, most expressional and most self-confident person Derek knew. In that way, he was the complete opposite of Derek, which attracted Derek a lot, even if he would never admit it. Derek just didn’t do open and expressional.

  
»What… What about? « he asked eventually.

  
This was obviously the wrong thing to ask, because Stiles' eyes flashed angrily.

  
»What about? Maybe we should talk about the fact that you broke into my house and kissed me in the middle of the night, before running away! Maybe we need to talk about you AVOIDING ME EVER SINCE. AND MAYBE WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHY YOU CAN'T GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR FURRY ASS LONG ENOUGH TO TALK TO ME ABOUT YOU KISSING ME! « Stiles yelled.

  
Derek stared shocked at the teenager. Not only because he didn’t expect this outburst, but also because of the effect Stiles' anger had: The temperature dropped with every word the young man yelled. Frost and ice spread from Stiles over the whole floor as well as the walls and the door. By the time, Stiles stopped screaming, Derek was shivering violently, every breath coming out as an icy cloud.

  
At first Stiles didn’t notice that he lost control of one of his powers. He was too busy glaring at Derek. But when he noticed after half a minute (Derek's violent shivering was hard to miss), the werewolf noticed how Stiles' body deflated. The teenager ran a hand over his face, murmuring:

  
»Bloody hell. «

  
Then he took deep breaths, trying to calm down. The calmer Stiles got the more quickly returned the temperature to normal.

  
»How… How did you do that? « Derek asked cautiously.

  
Stiles sighed, looking sourly at the werewolf, before he answered:

  
»It's called Cryokinesis, the ability to control ice and cold. I am the personification of the night, remember? During the night it cools down. «

  
Derek nodded.

  
»Makes sense. « he murmured.

  
Stiles didn’t reply. Instead he just stared at the werewolf, half angry and half expectantly. The Beta sighed and rubbed a hand over his scruffy beard.

  
»Look, I… I'm sorry for avoiding you. And for running away. But can we not talk about this right now? «

  
»Why not? « Stiles asked hostilely.

  
»Because I'm betting my two nosy sisters are eavesdropping, even though it's not their business. «

  
Stiles nodded, looking uncomfortable at the thought of being listened.

  
»When do you want to have this talk then? And I swear to God, if you weasel yourself out of this one again, I'll rip you a new one. «

  
Derek unconsciously took a step back.

  
»How about we meet up Sunday? I'll take you out and we can talk then. «

  
»Sunday it is then. «

  
The Beta werewolf nodded and smiled, feeling relieved that Stiles calmed down. And to make sure that he stayed calm, Derek added:

  
»And I promise I will talk to you. «

  
Stiles gave him a jerky nod.

  
»Good. «

* * *

When Stiles and Derek stepped out of the Manor and into the garden, everyone had their backs turned towards them, acting normally, talking and preparing for the full moon. But when Derek looked into his mother's eyes, he knew that they all heard Stiles yelling. Derek grimaced. That meant he'd have a probably very awkward talk with his family later.

Stiles immediately went over to Scott, Deaton and Talia, who were talking to Peter and his wife. After a few minutes, Stiles said:

  
»I'm making a trip tomorrow. To claim my family's ancestral seat. And aside from my family, who'll accompany me, I think it would be good to have someone from the Hale pack as well. Since we're allies and everything. «

  
Talia nodded smiling.

  
»Your trust means a lot. «

  
She looked thoughtfully at him for a few moments.

  
»Derek will accompany you. «

  
Stiles nodded. Talia probably heard him yelling at Derek earlier. Then they were going over the rituals again, until the full moon rose, making the werewolves feel restless. So Talia stood in front of the gathered pack, while the others shut up to listen to her:

  
»Every werewolf pack needs an emissary, especially the Alpha. Our emissaries are our guides, our advisors, our healers. They are important parts of the pack and important for the well-being of the whole pack. «

  
The Alpha turned around to Stiles.

  
»Stiles Stilinksi, I hereby offer you the place of our pack's emissary. «

  
»I hereby accept your gracious offer, Alpha Hale. «

  
Stiles grabbed a small silver dagger and cut the palm of his left hand.

  
»I swear to always do what is best for the pack. I swear to advise you truthfully and loyally. I swear to aide our pack in every way I can. And I swear to keep the balance between the supernatural and the human world. «

  
Talia grabbed the dagger from Stiles and cut the palm of her right hand.

  
»I swear to always do what is best for the pack. I swear to always listen to your advice with an open mind. I swear to honor you and your help. And I swear to keep you and the rest of the pack from harm. «

  
The two grabbed the other's bleeding hand, wounds pressing against each other. Their blood was mixing between their hands, as their bond manifested. Stiles felt a bit overwhelmed as the emissary bond made sure that he had a strong metaphysical connection to every member of the pack, which made sure that Stiles could always locate them and check up on their physical health. He could even feel very strong emotions from them.

  
Talia and Stiles stepped aside, bodies tingling as the bond settled, and watched how Deaton and Scott repeated the ritual. After that, Stiles gestured for Louis to come over. The Godling pulled out a silver bowl. Talia and Stiles cut themselves again (their previous wounds were closed by now) and let some of their blood mix in the bowl.

  
Stiles grabbed Louis' hand and nicked one of the human's fingers, holding it over the bowl.

  
»Louis Blackwood, do you accept this pack as your pack and this Alpha as your Alpha? «

  
»I do. «

  
Stiles squeezed his finger slightly, forcing a single drop of blood out of the human.

  
»Do you accept my authority in all supernatural matters? « Talia asked.

  
»I do. «

  
Another drop of blood fell from Louis' finger.

  
»Do you accept my guidance and advice? « Stiles added.  
»I do. «

  
More blood was added into the bowl.

  
»And will you make sure to keep this pack safe and act so that the pack will prosper? «

  
»I will. «

  
A final drop of blood mixed with Stiles' and Talia's blood.

  
»Then I hereby accept you as part of my pack. « Talia said.

  
Louis bared his throat as a sign of submission, as he was previously instructed to do so. Talia nuzzled his neck with her nose, ending the ritual with giving Louis a warm smile.

  
»Welcome to the family. «

  
The rest of the rituals passed in a blur and Stiles only noticed absentmindedly how Isaac shifted his allegiance from Talia to Scott and how Scott and Talia made a formal alliance. His senses were overwhelmed by the new bond and the onslaught of new sensory impressions. Stiles' sight blurred and all the noises were droned out by a buzzing sound.   
By the time the rituals were over, Stiles was swaying back and forth, feeling very unsteady on his feet. Melissa and Stiles' dad went over to them.

  
»Hey, daddy-o. «

  
John grabbed his son and steadied him.

  
»Careful, kiddo. «

  
To Talia, the Sherriff said:

  
»We better get home now. «

  
»No! I want to run with the pack. « Stiles slurred.

  
The Alpha werewolf smiled at him.

  
»Maybe during the next full moon. «

* * *

After the rituals were over and the pack arrived back home from their run, Derek went upstairs. He showered and got dressed in comfy clothes. When he went into his room to catch a few hours of sleep before he'd have to go with Stiles, his two sisters were waiting for him on his bed.

  
»I fucking knew it. « Derek grumbled before closing the door behind him.

  
He sighed and said to his sisters:

  
»I don’t suppose there is a way to get rid of you, is there? «

  
Cora shook her head, while Laura pat the bed between them.

  
»Sit down, little brother. We need to talk. «

  
The Beta wolf grimaced and unwillingly sat down between his two sisters. As soon as his butt hit the mattress, Laura commanded:

  
»Spill. «

  
»I don’t know what you mean. « he said as innocently as possible.

  
Cora snorted and said:

  
»Cut the crap, Derek. If you're not going to talk about what happened with Stiles, I'll tell Stiles and the rest of the pack your nickname. «

  
Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

  
»You wouldn’t dare. «

  
Cora smirked.

  
»Do you really want to take that risk, Der-bear? «

  
The Beta flashed his electric blue werewolf eyes at her warningly, but Cora just looked bored and impatient, so Derek gave up.

  
»Fine. «

  
»So you kissed Stiles? « Laura asked.

  
Derek nodded.

  
»Why? How? When? «

  
»Uhm, three days after… After Boyd's and Erica's funeral. «

  
»You didn’t feel good that day. « Cora remembered.

  
»No, I… I just… It was too much, losing the two of them. And then… The whole thing with Jennifer… Julia… whatever her name was. It was just…like with Kate. «

  
Derek spoke slowly, stocky, almost as if he had to force the words out.

  
»Oh Derek… There was no way you could have possibly known what she was. « Cora said.

  
»How do you know that? «

  
»Because she was teaching my creative writing class, since September every day. And I didn’t notice either. And neither did Stiles, who is much more powerful than both of us together. «

  
Derek grumbled.

  
»I hate it when you are right. «

  
»So you felt sad. What then? «

  
»After breakfast, I went out for a run in the preserve. Eventually, I went to our restaurant, checking up on a few things. Then I walked through Beacon Hills, until it got dark. I didn’t pay attention to where I was going. And I ended up at Stiles' house. I watched him for a bit and when… When he went into the bathroom, I sneaked into his room. I just wanted to talk, but w-when… When…«

  
Derek took a deep breath, while Laura rubbed his back encouragingly.

  
»When he got back, I couldn’t stop myself, so I… I kissed him. And then I panicked and ran away. «

  
»Derek? Do you like Stiles? Romantically, I mean. « Laura asked.

  
»I… I don’t know. I-I'm intrigued by him. H-He… He's one of the most fascinating people, I know. And his eyes are beautiful. But I barely know him. And he barely knows me. «

  
»Get to know him then. You are right. Stiles is very fascinating. « Laura said.

  
»Stiles is a great gut, Derek. I know that you two would get along very well, if you just would open up to him. « Cora added.

The young man nodded.

  
»I can… I can try. «

  
Laura and Cora smiled at each other, hugging their brother simultaneously.

  
»We'll always support you, Der. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	3. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_The beginning is the most important part of the work. ~ Plato_

* * *

There was a knock at his door, so Ethan got up and slowly walked to the door. He was tired from the full moon the previous night and the fact that Danny was avoiding him the last few days didn’t help him either. After Ethan told Danny that he might be his mate, the human was understandably shocked. So, he asked Ethan to go and hasn’t contacted him since then. The werewolf opened the door and blinked surprised, when he saw Danny standing in the hallway.

  
»Can… Can I come in? « Danny asked nervously.

  
For a moment, Ethan just stared at Danny, too stunned to move, before he stepped out of the way and said:

  
»Uh, sure. Come in. «

  
When the two teenagers were walking into Ethan's room, the werewolf was thankful that his twin brother was out at the moment.

  
»Can… Do you want something to drink? «

  
Danny shook his head and gave Ethan a small smile.

  
»I'm good. Thanks. «

  
»Right…«

  
Ethan sat down next to his boyfriend and for a few minutes they sat there in awkward silence, sneaking looks at each other.

»So… I've thought about what you said. « Danny said eventually.

  
Ethan's heart started to beat faster and he started to sweat nervously as he asked:

  
»And what do you think? «

  
»Well… First of all, I'm sorry for avoiding you for a few days. I just needed some time to think. «

  
The werewolf grabbed his boyfriend's hand gently and said:

  
»Don’t worry about it. I understand. «

  
Danny smiled.

  
»Thank you. I have some questions about this whole mating thing. «

  
Ethan nodded understanding.

  
»You can ask me anything. «

  
»Okay… So… First question: Do I have to turn into a werewolf? «

  
Ethan shook his head.

  
»No. You can be turned into a werewolf if you want to. But you don’t have to. «

  
»Would you want me to turn? « Danny wanted to know.

  
»It doesn’t matter. I love you either way. «

  
Danny smiled when he heard how sincere Ethan was.

  
»I love you too. Uhm… It's not like… You won't have to do everything I say, right? «

  
Ethan laughed quietly.

  
»God no. Where's this coming from? «

  
»I just… I was worried. «

  
The werewolf looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

  
»Don’t worry about that. We'll still fight and disagree and make compromises like any other couple. «

  
Danny nodded and murmured:

  
»Good. «

  
The human teenager felt relieved when he heard that. He wasn’t sure what to think about this mate thing, but Danny was happy that his worry about Ethan's free will was unnecessary.

  
»And… Uh… If we should ever break up, would you move on? «

  
It took a few minutes, until Ethan replied, as he tried to find the right words:

  
»I won't lie to you. If we break up, I'll be devastated. And it is possible that I would move on, but that is very unlikely. But even if I would move on, I would never love someone as much as I love you. «

  
Danny looked shocked.

  
»But how can I have a relationship with you knowing that. I don’t know if I can handle that responsibility. I don’t want to be responsible for your heartbreak. «

  
Ethan caressed his boyfriend's cheek.

  
»If you would get married with someone, who's human, you'd have the same risk. You can never know whether it works or not. «

  
Danny sighed.

  
»I suppose you are right…«

  
»Of course I am. «

  
Ethan's boyfriend smiled.

  
»So, how does this work? Do we need someone's blessing or something? «

  
The Beta shook his head.

  
»It is forbidden to mess with werewolves and their mates. But, I'll introduce you to my brother as my mate. And you'll need to meet my Alpha and her emissary. «

  
»What's an emissary? «

  
»An advisor to the Alpha. Every werewolf pack has one. Stiles is the emissary of our pack. «

  
Danny looked surprised at that, but it made sense that Stiles knew so much about werewolves.

  
»Can… Can you show me? Your werewolf face, I mean? « Danny asked hesitantly.

  
Ethan nodded. It took only a moment and he shifted into his werewolf form. His boyfriend looked at him in awe, fingers lifting on their own. Danny moved his fingers over Ethan's side burns, marveling at how soft the hair was. His fingers moved over Ethan's lips to his fangs. Looking into Ethan's electric blue eyes, Danny said:

  
»You're beautiful. «

  
The werewolf blushed and ducked his head shyly. Then Danny asked:

  
»Do all werewolves have blue eyes? «

  
»N-No. Most have yellow eyes. «

  
»Then why do you have blue eyes? «

  
Ethan looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed. Danny lifted his boyfriend's head up with a finger under his chin.

  
»Tell me. « he said softly.

  
»I… Blue eyes… It means that I have killed someone innocent. « the Beta whispered.

  
»What? «

  
So, Ethan explained everything: How he and Aiden were abused by their old pack, how Deucalion helped them and how they killed their whole pack. He told Danny about the Alpha pack and how Stiles helped them stay in Beacon Hills. After Ethan finished his tale, Danny was silent for a minute, processing all new information.

  
»Do… Do you hate me now? « Ethan asked eventually.

  
»No. I don’t. I… I don’t really like what you did, but… I can see that you are sorry. And I can kinda see why you did it. I mean, you had to. «

  
»Sometimes I still have nightmares about that. « the werewolf mumbled.

  
Danny wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

  
»I know. I'll help you. Just promise me that you'll never do it again. «

  
»I promise. «

* * *

During the next day, Stiles waited for Scott and Derek to arrive. The teenager was pacing back and forth in his living room, feeling impatient. He was excited to see his family's old house again, since he spent a lot of time there as a child with his mother, but he was also nervous, because Stiles knew that everything would remind him of his mother.

  
»Stiles, calm down. « his father said, from where he was sitting on the couch.

  
»Derek and Scott are late. « the teenager just replied and continued pacing.

  
Stiles' uncle looked at his wristwatch and said:

  
»Actually, they still have 10 minutes. «

  
The young Godling frowned.

  
»They aren’t late? I thought they are late. But apparently they aren’t late. Late, late, late…«

  
The two adults frowned.

  
»What's the matter? « Janus asked.

  
»I'm just nervous. Very nervous. «

  
John stood up and put his hands on his son's shoulders looking into Stiles' eyes.

  
»There is nothing to worry about. «

  
Stiles nodded hesitantly and took a few deep breaths.

  
»Right. Sorry. «

  
The teenager sat down, trying to concentrate on a book. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Stiles jumped up hastily. He sprinted to the door and opened. Thankfully, Scott and Derek arrived at the same time. Stiles greeted Scott with a tight hug and Derek with an awkward half-handshake half-hug something. Stiles didn’t really know what it was, but it made them both blush.   
Together, they went into the living room where John and Janus greeted the other men too. After offering them a drink, which both Derek and Scott declined, John said:

  
»Let's go. It'll take us a while to go there. «

  
Derek asked:

  
»How are we going to get there? «

  
»I could teleport us. « Janus suggested.

  
Scott took a small step backwards, looking horrified.

  
»No thanks. One time was more than enough. «

  
Janus laughed heartily.

  
»It is not for everyone, I admit that. «

  
»We… We could take my Camaro. « Derek suggested carefully.

  
»Do we all fit in there? « Scott asked.

  
The older werewolf shrugged.

  
»Sure. It might get a bit cramped in the backseat though. «

  
»That's okay. Scotty and I will cuddle. « Stiles replied cheerfully.

  
Stiles' uncle chuckled.

  
»There is no need for cuddling. I won't travel with you. Finn and I will meet you at the gate. «

  
After he said that, Janus teleported away.

The remaining four men walked outside and climbed into Derek's black Camaro. Derek reluctantly handed over his keys to John, who was the designated driver. Scott quickly slipped into the passenger seat, forcing Derek and Stiles to climb into the backseat. Stiles glared at his best friend for a moment and Scott smiled back cheekily.

  
During their hour long drive, Derek and Stiles soon started talking, since Stiles could not bear the silence in the car. They started with some small talk, which warmed Derek up a bit. After some time, when Stiles even managed to make Derek smile, he started to ask the werewolf about his restaurant. It seemed to be the right topic to ask Derek about. When he talked about him and Laura running the restaurant, he got this dopey grin and happy twinkle in his eyes. And Stiles wanted to see more of happy Derek.

  
Eventually, Derek asked:

  
»So, what are we going to do when we arrive at your house? «

  
Stiles shrugged.

  
»Just looking around, I guess. It's been a couple of years since I was last there. Maybe we'll find something useful to take with us. «

  
»Something useful? Like what? « Derek asked.

  
Stiles shrugged again.

  
»No idea. My mom had this wonderful book full of recipes. Maybe my ungrateful father will finally stop whining about the food I cook. «

  
The Godling raised his voice at the last part. John threw a quick glance at his son.

  
»I wouldn’t have to whine if you wouldn’t always serve me rabbit food. «

  
»That "rabbit food" is good for you. «

  
The Sherriff just snorted and concentrated on driving again, while Derek watched their exchange with a small smile.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they drove up a small driveway with wild forest on either side of it. Soon, they reached a thick wall made from white marble with a massive wooden gate, where Stiles could see Finn and Janus waiting for them. John stopped the car, before they all climbed out of it. Finn greeted Scott and Derek (both greetings were rather icy on both sides). The small group stopped in front of the massive gate.

  
Scott and Derek inspected the large and complicated symbol, carved into the wood.

  
»What's that? « Scott asked.

  
»Our family's emblem. « Janus replied.

  
The two werewolves didn’t even try to understand the complex symbol. Instead Scott pointed at the three words, carved underneath the symbol.

  
»What does that mean? «

  
»The words of our family. _Divinitas in humanitas_. It means divinity in humanity. « Stiles said.

  
Derek took a closer look at the gate and found no keyhole or door handle to open it.

  
»How can it be opened? « he asked.

  
»Stiles is the head of our family. He needs to declare who he is to get the gate open. «

  
The young Godling nodded understandingly and walked to the wooden gate. Carefully he put his right hand onto it taking a deep breath. His first instinct was to speak out his real name, with all titles and honors he inherited from his mother. But just as he was about to open his mouth, Stiles realized:

  
 _'That isn’t me. They are just meaningless titles and names. '_  
Stiles never saw himself like that. So he opened his eyes and said:

  
»I am Stiles Stilinski, son of John and Claudia Stilinski. «

  
When Stiles finished speaking, the gate slowly moved: Creaking it swung open revealing the land behind. Stiles and his group of family and friends walked further up the driveway. On either side of it was a well-groomed meadow. After they followed the driveway shortly, they reached the house. Only that it was not really a house, it was more of a small palace. It was three stories high, made out of white marble and with huge windows. The driveway ended in front of three steps leading up to the front door. In front of the house were two marble statues, depicting characters from Greek mythology.

  
Quickly, they walked through the unclosed door and into the big and lavish foyer. Along the walls there were more statues and someone painted the ceiling, so that it depicted the Greek gods sitting on their thrones on Mount Olympus.

  
»That's…« Scott began.

  
»Far too much. « Stiles finished.

  
»I wanted to say amazing. «

  
Stiles snorted.

  
»It's beautiful. « he admitted.

  
For the next hour, they explored the building: They saw the dining room, the dancing room and the kitchen, which were all big enough to host a ball. They walked through the countless bedrooms and visited the library, which took up most of the third floor.

  
There was also a room that was completely empty, no furniture, no windows and just one door. And an intricate design on the wall.

  
»Our family tree. « Janus said.

  
»We can trace back our ancestor thousands of years ago. Our family descends from Alexander the Great. «

  
Stiles looked wide-eyed at his uncle.

  
»You're kidding. «

  
»I am not. «

  
Janus pointed at the beginning of the family tree on the wall. When Stiles took a closer look, he saw that the first Godling was indeed Alexander the Great.

  
»Of course, we cannot know if it is true, since Alexander lived over 2000 years ago, but our family's history is quite well-documented, so it is a very strong possibility. «

  
Stiles looked a bit pale, so Finn walked to him and asked quietly:

  
»Are you okay? « he asked.

  
»Mhm? Yeah. Sure. Just a bit overwhelmed. «

  
Finn wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and Stiles leaned into his friend, thankful for his support. The Irish Godling smirked at Derek over Stiles' head, noticing the werewolf's scowl.

  
»Didn’t your mother ever tell you about this? « Scott interjected.

  
»Claudia and I thought it would be best if Stiles had a normal childhood. Well, as normal as Stiles could be. « John replied chuckling.

  
»Oi! «

  
Stiles tried to look mad, but he couldn’t fight back his smile. To Scott, he said:

  
»I spent some time as a kid here, but I was mostly running around the gardens, while mom was researching something in the library. «

* * *

After they took a look at the mentioned gardens, which were truly beautiful, Stiles, his father and his uncle took off and walked towards a small building at one side of the garden. Scott wanted to follow them, but Derek held him back. He could see from the other men's postures that they wanted to be alone in that building. Scott wanted to ask where they were going, but before he could say anything, Finn said quietly:

 

»I think that's their family's mausoleum. «

  
»They are visiting Stiles' mom. « Scott said, making Finn nod.

 

  
When the three men returned, no one mentioned the dried tears on Stiles' face or John's wet eyes.

* * *

The next day came and so did Derek. It was around noon, when Derek arrived at the Stilinski's house again to take Stiles out. The teenager was already waiting for him. When Stiles opened the door, his father was behind him, half-glaring at the werewolf.

  
»Hey. « Derek said nervously.

  
Stiles smiled at him.

  
»Hi. «

  
»So… Uh, do you want to go now? «

  
The teenager nodded. Stiles grabbed a scarf and a pair of gloves (it was still winter after all), said goodbye to his dad and stepped out of the house. The two men quickly walked to Derek's car and climbed into it.

  
»Where are we going? « Stiles asked.

  
»There is a small café in town that makes great scones. «

  
Stiles nodded. The rest of their short drive was spent in awkward silence. After Derek parked his car, the two young men had to walk through the cold, snowy weather, until they reached the café Derek mentioned. They went inside and Stiles sighed relieved at the sweet, sugary warmth of the café.   
Derek led Stiles to a small table at the windows.

  
»What can I get you? « the werewolf asked.

»A coffee and some of these fabulous scones would be nice. «

  
The Beta nodded and quickly ordered for him and Stiles. Soon, he returned with two large cups and two plates filled with scones. Stiles pointed at Derek's cup and asked:

  
»What do you have? «

  
»Hot chocolate. I've had enough coffee today already. «

  
The young man nodded and took a sip of his hot coffee.

  
»Mhm. That's good. How much? «

  
Derek frowned.

  
»How much what? «

  
»The coffee and the scones. How much did it cost? «

  
»Don’t worry. My treat. «

  
»But…«

  
The werewolf waved Stiles' protests away.

  
»It's fine. «

  
For the next few minutes, they sat there, sipping on their beverages and nibbling on the scones in awkward silence, because neither of them knew what to say. Stiles never could handle silence well. He preferred talking and laughing, but he hated silence. So, Stiles blurted out the first thing, he could think of:

  
»Why did you kiss me? «

  
Derek's eyes widened at the blunt and sudden question.

  
»Uhm… Uh… I-I… Well, I kind of… I'm infatuated with you? «

  
It sounded more like a question than anything else, but Stiles accepted it. He was well aware of the fact that Derek wasn’t very good at expressing his emotions. Or even admitting that he had them.

  
»And why did you run away? «

  
»I… I was scared. «

  
»Of? «

  
»I'm not sure…« Derek mumbled.

  
Stiles could see that Derek needed a moment to sort out his thoughts, so he gave him a moment.

  
»I… I was afraid of my feelings. I-I don’t… In the past I haven’t had much luck with love. I… It always went wrong and got someone hurt. «

  
Carefully, the Godling leaned forward and grabbed Derek's hand gently.

  
»Cora told me about Paige. It was not your fault. «

  
Derek looked into the other's eyes. Stiles' heart ached when he saw the deep sadness and guilt in Derek's green and tired eyes.

  
»It wasn’t just her… There… There were others. «

  
Stiles' amber eyes were full of sincerity when he replied:

  
»I don’t care about your past. It does not matter. Because it is the past. I only care about your present. Well, and possibly your future. «

  
The Godling grinned.

  
»And in case you haven’t noticed… I am very good at taking care of myself. «

  
Derek's lips twitched. Somehow Stiles had the talent of cheering him up.

  
»I did notice. «

  
Stiles beamed at the werewolf.

  
»How do you want to go on from here? «

  
After a few moments, Derek replied hesitantly:

  
»Would you… I mean, I'd like it… Do you want to go out with me? On… On a date, I mean. «

  
The young man gave Derek a blinding smile.

  
»I'd love to. «

* * *

When Stiles came home one and a half hours later, feeling giddy, he found his father in the bathroom. The Sherriff was all dressed up and was currently trying to fix his hair. Stiles sniffed inconspicuously.

  
»Are you wearing cologne? «

  
The older Stilinski glared at his son's shocked voice.

  
»Yes, I am. «

  
John gave up on his hair and went downstairs, with Stiles following him.

  
»Wait… Are you going on a date? «

  
The Sherriff sighed.

  
»Yeah. «

  
»With whom? «

  
When his dad seemed unwilling to reply, Stiles added:

  
»You can either tell me or I'll follow you and see for myself. «

  
John grumbled something under his breath, before saying to his beloved son:

  
»I'm going on a date with Melissa. «

  
»Melissa? As in Melissa McCall? As in Scott's mom? «

  
»Do you know any other Melissa? «

  
Stiles grinned at his father and gave him a tight hug.

  
»This is amazing! I am so happy for you! «

  
»You are? « John asked surprised.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

  
»Of course! I've trying to get you onto a date for ages! You're not exactly getting younger, you know. «

  
»Watch it. « the Sherriff said mock-threateningly.

  
»Where are you going to take her? «

  
»The Hale's restaurant. The Full Moon. «

  
»Lydia says that the food there is amazing. «

  
»Speaking of the Hales… How did it go with Derek? «

  
»Very good. He's taking me out next week. «

  
John nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

  
»When? «

  
»Next Saturday. Why? «

  
»Oh, I'm just curious. «

  
»You are not going to threaten him with your gun, are you? « Stiles asked frowning.

  
The Sherriff chuckled.

  
»Of course not. I just want to tell your date that I got some wolvesbane bullets from Mr. Argent. «

  
Stiles groaned.

  
»You better not do that, old man. Or I'll show Melissa that photo of you as a teenager in Florida. «

  
John blushed, knowing very well which embarrassing photograph Stiles meant.

  
»Then I'll show Derek a picture of you as a toddler running around naked in public with paint all over your buttocks. «

  
»I'll tell Melissa that story where a falling branch scared you and you shot yourself into the foot. « Stiles countered.

  
The Sherriff grinned mischievously.

  
»And I'll tell your boyfriend about that time you and Finn got drunk for the first time and decided to get dressed into his cousin's dresses. I think I might even have a photo somewhere of you two passed out, wearing cocktail dresses. «

  
Stiles clutched his chest, gasping dramatically.

  
»Betrayed by my own father. « he moaned.

  
Chuckling, John grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

  
»I have to go. Don’t destroy the house while I'm gone. «

  
»That happened one time! And you better order healthy food! « Stiles called after his dad, who only waved with his hand.

* * *

While the Sherriff drove through Beacon Hills to pick up his date, Danny was standing in front of his boyfriend's flat, heart beating very quickly. He was very nervous, since today Ethan would introduce him to his twin brother officially as his mate. And judging from the glares and creepy stares Danny got from Aiden, he guessed that the werewolf didn’t really like him.

  
Taking a deep breath, Danny knocked at the door, fidgeting nervously with his tie as he waited for the door to be opened. After a few short moments, the door flung open and Ethan smiled at his boyfriend. Before any of them could say anything, the werewolf pulled Danny towards him and kissed him passionately. The kiss was a bit too short for Danny's liking, but it helped a great deal to calm his nerves.

  
»Hey. « Danny said breathlessly.

  
»Hey yourself. You ready? « Ethan asked.

  
»I'm not sure. «

  
The werewolf held up his hand, offering it to Danny.

  
»I'll be at your side. «

  
Danny nodded, grabbed Ethan's hand and walked into the flat. They walked into the living room, where Aiden just came out of the kitchen. The human held out his right hand.

  
»I'm Danny Mahealani. «

  
»Aiden. «

  
The werewolf shook his brother's boyfriend's hand, gripping it a bit too tightly. Danny fought back a yelp, but Ethan must have sensed his pain anyway. Through his boyfriend's other hand, which was still clasped in Ethan's, the werewolf absorbed some of Danny's pain. Aiden looked up and down Danny's body, who felt extremely uncomfortable in that moment. Finally, Aiden concluded disdainfully:

  
»You've had better. «

* * *

Simultaneously in Hale Manor on the other side of town, Laura and Cora were sitting in the latter's room on her bed both clutching a mug of hot tea. They were both wearing comfortable pajamas and had a rather big piece of chocolate cake between them. Ever since Cora was 7, the two sisters spent at least one evening together with no other company (except for sometimes their mom), doing "girly things": movie night with Zac Efron movies, trying out new hair colors, gossiping about that girl Laura might or might not like. But today there was only one topic on their agenda: Derek.

  
»I'm worried about him. « Cora said.

  
Laura nodded and sighed.

  
»Me too. That thing with Jennifer is still bothering. He's brooding the whole time. «

  
Cora snorted.

  
»He's been brooding before he met her. But I know what you mean. «

  
»It reminds me of how he was after that unpleasant business with Kate Argent. «

  
Laura spit out the hunter's name as if it was poisonous.

  
»What can we do to help him? It's not like Derek would talk to us about it again. « the younger Hale pointed out.

  
»No he wouldn’t… «

  
Laura sighed again. She frowned when Cora started to grin mischievously.

  
»What's up? «

  
»I asked Scott yesterday evening about Derek and Stiles, when they returned from their trip. And he described them as _'sickeningly cute and infuriatingly oblivious'_. «

  
Laura's eyes widened when she got Cora's point.

  
»And today, when he returned from his date with Stiles, he had this dopey grin. «

  
Cora nodded enthusiastically. Laura asked:

  
»We should help them get together, don’t you think? «

  
»Absolutely. «

* * *

A couple of days later, John Stilinski was on his way to Hale Manor. It was pack night, so he knew everyone would be there. The Sherriff needed to talk to Talia desperately, because he just discovered that there was a series of murders in town, which seemed to have a supernatural background. He quickly entered the Manor and located Talia. After explaining the situation, the Alpha nodded seriously and called in a meeting in her study. When Stiles, Scott and Chris Argent joined her and John, the Sherriff started to explain:

  
»Four days ago, my deputies found a dead man's body behind a small bakery in downtown. Three days ago, a whole family was found dead in their house: The two fathers as well as their two children aged 12 and 9. And yesterday, we found a 21 year old woman behind a dumpster. All of these victims were killed the same way: They were poisoned with snake venom, injected through two puncture wounds in their necks. «

  
John distributed pictures of the neck wounds, before he continued:

  
»At first, I suspected that we had a serial killer here. But the victims had no connection whatsoever: They had different racial backgrounds. They had neither gender, age, income or physical attributes in common. In fact, the only connection we found between them was the fact that they were murdered. Forensic reports show that the venom used to kill them was from the Aquatic Coral Snake, which has a very potent neurotoxic venom. This particular species is originated in Brazil, Bolivia and Guyana. «

  
»Maybe a pet snake got out? « Scott suggested.

  
The Sherriff shook his head.

  
»No. According to the records I looked through, no one in Beacon County owns any kind of Coral snake. Furthermore, Dr. Deaton told me that these snakes are not aggressive and if confronted with humans would rather flee than fight. And there is something else. «

  
The older Stilinski pointed at the puncture marks.

  
»Aquatic Coral Snakes are between 2.5 feet and 3.5 feet tall. But judging from the size and depths of these biting wounds, the snake, which killed these people, had to have a length of at least 7 feet. «

  
The other people in the room were silent, too impressed by the Sherriff's excellent research. Everyone, except for Stiles, who obviously knew about his father's investigational talent. He said:

  
»Maybe someone made fake snake teeth to make it look like a snake killed them. «

  
John nodded.

  
»Good point, but wrong. Residue inside the victim's wounds proves that the teeth were most likely real snake teeth, unaltered. Additionally, we found scales of a snake at all crime scenes. DNA tests proofed that they all came from the same snake. We also found records from surveillance cameras that the same woman was close to the crime scenes, shortly before or after the murders. «

  
He showed the others a blurry picture.

  
»This kind of snake so far away from its habitat with a size that isn’t even possible and a strange woman appearing at all crime scenes make me think that this series of crimes is of supernatural nature. «

  
Talia nodded slowly.

  
»I must agree with you there. And my compliments for your deductions. Beacon County is very lucky to have a Sherriff like you. We will investigate this matter. «

  
John smiled at the Alpha's compliment.

  
»I will look through my family's bestiary to see if there is something in there that can help us. « Chris Argent said.

  
»So will I. « Stiles added.

  
His family's thick and ancient looking encyclopedia of supernatural creatures was the only thing Stiles took with him from his family's house.

  
»And I will ask Deaton about his opinion. «

Scott concluded.

  
Talia looked pleased and told the others:

  
»I will write some of my contacts in the supernatural world. Maybe they have an idea. «

  
The Alpha sighed.

  
»I wish to keep this a secret until we know the full extent of this threat. So shortly after the Darach and the Alpha pack, I do not want to panic my pack. Scott, I understand if you do not agree with me, but I would appreciate it if you do. «

  
The True Alpha nodded.

  
»I do understand where you are coming from. I mean, we do not even know if it is a supernatural problem. But I don’t like keeping secrets from my friends. Let’s solve this as quickly as possible. «

  
Stiles smiled amused when he saw his best friend going into Alpha mode. The Godling was convinced that Scott would be a great Alpha, but he couldn’t stop thinking of him as cute and adorable puppy, instead of a fearless werewolf.

  
Talia inclined her head.

  
»I fully agree with you Scott. We need to know what is going on. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> The next chapter will be posted in August as I'm going to be on vacation soon and I won't have Internet access.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	4. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_An alliance with a powerful person is never safe. ~ Phaedrus_

* * *

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Stiles to find a clue in his family's bestiary about the town's latest supernatural threat. That's why the teenager was walking into Beacon Hill's police station. Passing the reception desk, he waved at the receptionist, before walking further into the building. Without knocking, Stiles entered his father's office, where he found the Sherriff talking to a young police man, who frowned at the interruption. John Stilinski stood up and introduced the two males to the other:

»Stiles, this is Jordan Parrish, one of my new deputies and an excellent police officer. Parrish, this is my son, Stiles. «

Parrish's face cleared up and he stood up as well to shake Stiles' hand.

»It's nice to meet you, Stiles. «

Stiles gave the deputy a small smile.

»It's nice to meet you too. «

»What are you doing here Stiles? « the Sherriff asked.

»I just finished with my research work and I wanted to update you. « Stiles replied, pointing at the heavy book in his arms.

The Sherriff's face showed understanding and he turned to Parrish, who said:

»I'll have a lot of paperwork to do. I better go now. «

John nodded.

»Thanks Parrish. «

Stiles and the deputy nodded at each other and when Parrish walked out of the office, he brushed against Stiles. The teenager felt a weak tingling in the back of his head that made him frown, but he was brought out of his thoughts, when John said:

»A very nice young man. He served in the army for a few years. Only got recommendations from his former superiors. A great addition to the police force. Very reliable, hard-working, has an excellent instinct. And he's good-looking too, don’t you think? «

The Sherriff's son grimaced, blushing slightly and suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

»Oh my god, dad! Stop trying to set me up! I'm having a date with Derek remember? «

»I know. But I think it might be wise to have options. «

Stiles frowned.

»Dad… Do you have a problem with me and Derek going out? «

John shifted uncomfortably.

»It's not that I have a problem with it. But I did a background check. And he used to get in to trouble a lot when he was younger. I don’t want you to be with a criminal.  «

The teenager sighed.

»Dad, you’re the one who taught me to give people second chances. You taught me that people can change and become better persons. «

Stiles paused for a moment, looking at his dad, before he added:

»Can you give Derek a chance please? I do like him a lot. Even if he's a Sourwolf. «

John nodded sighing, lips quirking up.

»Okay. I will. Now show me what you figured out. «

Stiles beamed and walked to his dad's desk, putting the book down and flicking to a page.

»A weresnake? « John asked skeptically.

»Yup. Like a werewolf, just less growly and more snake-y. And poisonous. Very nasty. Usually lives in South America. I hate snakes. «

»How do we kill it? «

The teenager shifted on his feet.

»That's where it gets tricky. Technically, all shapeshifters have a weakness for wolvesbane. But for some it is less effective than for others. I've talked to Talia and Mr. Argent already and they said they could gather some rare but powerful wolvesbane variations. But we have to find it first. «

John nodded.

»Maybe the werewolves can pick up a scent or something. «

Stiles grinned and took his phone out to text Talia.

»Let the puppies sniff around. « he said giggling.

His dad smiled and got out a magazine for his gun, filled with wolvesbane bullets. When Stiles noticed this, he looked concerned. The Godling knew that his dad sometimes tried to play the hero.

»You're not trying to do anything stupid, right dad? «

»Just want to be prepared. «

* * *

»Are you nervous? « Ethan asked.

»No of course not. Why would I? I'm just about to meet the werewolf matriarch of your werewolf pack. Why would I be nervous? « Danny replied.

Ethan grinned.

»You're hot when you're being sarcastic. «

Danny flicked his boyfriend's head, but had to grin as well.

»Focus. «

The Beta werewolf pulled Danny close to him and gave him a short kiss.

»Don’t worry. Talia is actually quite nice. Besides, Stiles will probably be there too. «

»Do you think it is hot when he's sarcastic too? «

Ethan snorted.

»He's so not my type. He looks like a bottom. «

Danny chuckled.

»And we both know you're not much of a top. « he finished for his boyfriend.

»Exactly. «

They kissed for a few moments, before they climbed out of Danny's car in front of Hale Manor. The two teenagers walked up to the house's door and knocked. Lydia opened the door.

»Hey, Lydia. « Danny said, surprised that the strawberry blonde was there.

Lydia looked absent, as if something or someone was distracting her. She just nodded and waved at them to come in before she disappeared into the house again. Danny looked at Ethan questioningly.

»She's helping with the research for a supernatural problem we have at the moment. «

»Is it serious? « Danny asked concerned.

Ethan did not reply verbally and just shrugged. The werewolf and his boyfriend walked upstairs until they were standing in front of Talia Hale's study. Ethan was about to knock when the door opened and Laura stepped out of the study.

»You're here early. « she said to Ethan.

Not waiting for an answer, Laura turned to Danny.

»Hey, I'm Laura Hale. « she introduced herself smiling.

»Danny. «

They shook hands, before Laura walked past them, saying:

»You can go in. «

Danny and Ethan looked at each other, feeling nervous and after taking a deep breath, they walked into the room, where Talia was already waiting for them.

Upon their entrance, the Alpha stood up and smiled warmly at them.

»Welcome. I am Talia Hale, the Alpha of the Hale pack. « she said to Danny, while shaking his hand.

»I… Uh, I am Danny Mahealani, Ethan's boyfriend. «

»It is wonderful to meet you. Please take a seat. «

Ethan and Danny sat down in the offered seats.

»Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? «

While the werewolf declined politely, Danny asked for a glass of water. Just moments after he got it, the door opened again and Stiles hurried inside.

»Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to be late. «

The teenager quickly went over to Talia's desk, putting a thick, old looking book onto it.

»I was at the police station, but on the way back the traffic was hell. « Stiles explained breathlessly as he shimmied out of his jacket.

»Tea? « Talia asked her emissary.

»Tea would be lovely. « the young Godling replied.

»I didn’t take you for a tea drinker. « Danny blurted out.

Stiles grinned.

»When one lives in England for two years, one learns to enjoy a good cuppa. Besides, dad never lets me drink much coffee. He thinks it makes me bouncy. «

Ethan snorted quietly.

»Isn’t that your normal state?  «

»Exactly! «

Talia cleared her throat, reminding the teenagers discreetly that there was another reason for them being there. Smiling sheepishly, the three guys turned to her, before she asked Danny and Ethan:

»So, you think you are mates. Why? «

Danny and Ethan looked at each other shortly, before Ethan pointed at his chest:

»There is this feeling. In my chest. It's hard to explain. It's like there is… More. Like a special tether to someone. To Danny. «

Talia nodded.

»The beginning of a mating bond. «

»Why… Why do I not feel that? « Danny asked quietly.

»Because you are human. And for humans it takes a bit longer, until they can feel the mating bond. But you will get that feeling. Pretty soon I should think. « the Alpha replied.

Danny nodded, thinking about that, when Stiles explained:

»As Ethan's mate, you are already considered a part of our pack. However, if you choose to formally join the pack, you'll be an official member of the pack. You'll have the pack's protection and assistance, but you will also be expected to help the pack as much as you are able to. «

»Will I have to fight? «

Talia shook her head, replying:

»No. Cora told me that you are good with computers. So, in your case helping the pack could mean dealing with computer related problems. Though, if you choose to turn into a werewolf, you will be expected to defend the pack in physical conflicts. That is why I have to ask: Do you want to turn into a werewolf? «

The dark-skinned teenager shook his head.

»No, I don’t want to be a werewolf. Ethan told me a lot about it, so I know what it would mean and how it would be. I'm happy with being human. «

The Alpha and Stiles nodded.

»It is your decision. But of course you can change your mind any time you want to. «

»I would like to become an official part of… Of the pack. « Danny added shyly.

Ethan looked surprised and asked his boyfriend:

»Are you sure? You don’t have to. I don’t expect you to do that. «

»I want to do that. I want to be with you for a long time, so joining the pack is an obvious thing to do. « Danny answered calmly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

The Beta wolf accepted his boyfriend's reasoning with a small smile and a kiss onto the back of his hand, while Stiles cooed quietly at them. For the next few minutes, Talia, Stiles and Danny went over the details of the joining ceremony, before they said goodbye to each other. On their way out, Ethan asked Danny:

»Are you certain that you made the right choice? I don’t want you to regret it later on. «

»I didn’t make the wrong choice. I chose you. « Danny replied simply.

* * *

A couple of days later, the teenagers of the Hale pack were all hanging out in Hale Manor, when Finn asked Lydia:

»You're a banshee, right? «

»That's what the Darach said. Yes. «

Finn nodded and offered:

»I could help you train your abilities if you'd like. Banshees come from the same mythology as my family, so I know some things about them. «

When Lydia looked like she was considering the offer, Scott chimed in and said:

»Don’t do it, Lyds. I'm sure Deaton could help you too. «

The young Alpha's distrust for Finn was obvious in his voice. The Irishman sighed.

»Scott, I do not know why you have such a big problem with me, but I assure you I just want to help. «

The two young men stared at each other for a while, the air thick with tension. Eventually, Lydia, feeling annoyed by their silent battle, said:

»I could use some help. «

Immediately, Finn turned away from Scott and beamed at Lydia.

»Great. «

* * *

On the next Saturday, Stiles was pacing in his room frantically. Well, it used to be his room, but now it looked like a battlefield with clean and dirty clothes littering almost every inch of the room, except for Stiles' laptop on the desk. An hour earlier, Stiles video called Scott and Lydia panickedly, when he didn’t find anything to wear for his date with Derek.

»Did Derek tell you where he'll take you? « Scott asked. Again.

Stiles sighed.

»No. He just told me to dress warmly, but something that I can also wear indoors. «

»Pants, first. « Lydia said.

»Which one? « Stiles asked, holding two pairs up for his friends to see.

They considered it for a few moments, before Lydia said:

»The tight black ones. «

Stiles frowned at the banshee.

»Are you sure? I mean it’s a bit much don’t you think? What if Derek thinks I want to jump straight into bed with him? I don’t want him to think that I am easy. «

Scott grinned at his best friend and pointed out:

»Stiles, you would jump straight into bed with him. «

»That is so not the point here. «

Lydia snorted and told Stiles:

»Trust me. Derek won’t be able to take his eyes off of you. But I don’t think he’s the type to have sex on the first date. «

Stiles sighed wistfully, but put the chosen pair of pants on.

»And now what? «

Scott and Lydia hummed thoughtfully.

»What about a button up shirt? « Lydia asked, but Scott shook his head.

»I don’t think that would be practical if they are really going to spend time outside. «

»But a shirt or a hoodie isn’t suitable for a date. « the redhead replied.

The true Alpha nodded and suggested:

»What about one of his plaid shirts? It’s more comfortable than a button up, but fancier than his hoodies. «

»Hey! I love my hoodies! « Stiles interjected, but he was ignored.

»That might work. Maybe with a plain shirt underneath, so that he’s warm when they are outside, but when they change into an inside setting he can pull some of the layers off. «

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms.

»Are you even listening to me? «

Lydia looked at him and hushed him.

»Yes that would look good. But which plaid shirt? Stiles has a lot of them.  « Scott said.

»Mhm… You’re right. That’s tricky. Doesn’t he have one in different shades of green? That might look good. «

»Yeah, I know which one you mean. That would be an option. Or just a classic black and white one? «

Stiles tried to get involved in the discussion (it was his date after all), but he was always silenced by either of his friends. So he just sighed quietly and got dressed on his own. He liked the idea of Lydia and Scott, even if they were ignoring him right now, so he picked up a white shirt and a long-sleeved shirt with a red and blue pattern. By the time his friends had noticed that he got dressed on his own, Stiles had already thrown his scattered clothes back into his closet and was putting on his shoes.

»Oh, you are finished. « Scott stated.

»You look nice. « he added, giving Stiles a smile.

»Thanks buddy. «

»Derek won’t be able to keep his eyes, or hands, off of you. « Lydia agreed grinning.

The young Godling said goodbye to his friends and closed his laptop just as the doorbell rang. He heard how the door was opened and went downstairs. Stiles felt quite nervous to see Derek, but he was too excited (and a bit too stubborn) to chicken out now. When he reached the front door, Stiles saw that Derek was chatting with his uncle animatedly, so a part of him was glad that only his uncle was home. The Sherriff would have undoubtedly acted far more protective and hostile towards Stiles’ date.

Derek noticed Stiles coming down fairly soon and his face brightened up, beaming at the teenager.

»Hey. « Derek said softly.

»Hi Derek. «

»Ready to go? « the werewolf asked.

Stiles nodded and grabbed his jacket and a scarf. His uncle clapped him on his shoulder and told them:

»Have fun boys. Take care of yourself. «

To his nephew, Janus said:

»Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Your curfew’s midnight, alright? «

Derek just nodded, while Stiles grinned at his uncle and replied:

»No promises. «

The two young men left the Stilinski’s house and walked over to Derek’s black Camaro. It was a very cold evening, rather unusual for California, even if it was winter. Once inside the car, Stiles asked:

»Where are we going? «

»It’s a surprise. «

Even though Derek’s voice was calm, Stiles could tell that the werewolf was nervous. That’s why Stiles ignored the itch to ask again and settled for Derek’s explanation. For the next few minutes, it was silent in the car, as nobody knew what to say. Soon, Stiles could not bear the awkward silence anymore and gesturing at the car’s radio, he asked:

»Do you mind if I…? «

The werewolf shook his head.

»No, not at all. «

Relieved, Stiles fiddled around with the controls of the radio, until he found his favorite radio station, where currently Justin Bieber’s _Love Yourself_ was playing.       

»I like that song. « Derek commented quietly.

Stiles perked up at that and took the opportunity to start a conversation, by asking Derek about his taste in music. By the time, they arrived at their destination half an hour later, the two young men had an animatedly conversation about their favorite songs. Stiles was happy to hear that he and Derek had some of their music taste in common (they both liked artists like Halsey, Adele and The Beatles). That was not very hard, though. Stiles was not very picky and liked music from almost every genre, so his favorite artists were ranging from Justin Bieber over Fall Out Boy to Muse. The only thing Stiles could not tolerate was country music.

»We’re here. « Derek pointed out, cutting off their discussion.

The young Godling looked out of the car’s window, taking in their surroundings.

»An ice rink? « he asked.

Derek nodded.

»Do you know how to skate? «

Stiles shook his head.

»No, I don’t. «

The werewolf gave him a small smile.

»I’ll teach you. «

They walked into the building and got a pair of ice skates each. After putting them on (Derek had to help Stiles), Stiles stood uncertainly at the edge of the rink, while Derek was already on the ice, waiting for his date. With his enhanced senses, Derek could smell Stiles’ anxiety and worriedly he asked:

 »What’s wrong? «

»I just… I already pose a danger to myself and other people on normal, non-slippery ground without huge blades underneath my feet. This has the potential to go very wrong. «

Derek offered Stiles a hand and said soothingly:

»I’ll be here all the time. Nothing’s going to happen to you. «

Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek’s hand. Hesitantly, he stepped onto the ice, wobbling a bit, but Derek steadied him. After a few moments, Stiles decided:

»This isn’t so bad. «

Slowly, Derek started to move backwards, pulling Stiles with him. The younger man yelped and grabbed Derek’s hands more tightly.

»Look at my feet. « the werewolf instructed Stiles, showing him how to move his feet.

They moved over the ice slowly, their hands still intertwined. A few minutes later, when Stiles started to get the hang of this, Derek let go of his hands, but continued to stay close enough to catch him, in case Stiles slips. The young Godling managed to move forwards without Derek’s help as well, but when he got excited and lost his focus, he also lost his footing.

When Stiles slipped he instinctively grabbed Derek’s sleeve, which resulted in pulling the werewolf down with him. Derek landed on top of Stiles and for the first few moments, the two men were too stunned to say anything, looking into each other’s eyes. Then Derek started to laugh. The Beta werewolf’s laugh was deep, warm and rumbly as well as absolutely infectious, so Stiles had no choice but to start laughing as well.

Once they calmed down, Derek helped Stiles to stand up, which Stiles rewarded with giving Derek a soft kiss onto his stubbly cheek.

They spent almost two hours there at the rink. Two hours full of Stiles falling down and slipping, even though he improved a lot in that time. Stiles and Derek also became bolder and bolder with their physical affection, touching each other a lot and even kissing the other on the cheek, forehead or even hand.

Stiles only left reluctantly (he had surprisingly a lot of fun), but his stomach was growling, so Derek suggested chuckling that he better feed Stiles. For Stiles it was a revelation to see the werewolf like this: The older guy was unusually relaxed and cheerful. He was even talkative!

After leaving the rink, Derek drove them to a small apartment complex in Beacon Hills, where they went into Derek’s small loft.

»Sometime living at the house can be a bit much, so I bought my own flat here. « Derek explained.

Inside, Stiles saw that Derek had hung fairly lights on the wall and the ceiling, surrounding a soft and large blanket in the middle of the living room.

»I thought it would be nice to have a small indoor picnic. « the werewolf said shyly.

Stiles beamed at him, happily sheathing his jacket and scarf.

»I love it. «

During their meal, they continued to make relaxed conversation and they continued to touch each other. Sitting together like this felt natural, almost like breathing, only that breathing didn’t feel as breathtakingly amazing.

The romantic atmosphere of the date was interrupted a few hours later, when Stiles got a text from his dad. The teenager just took a short look at it, before jumping up and putting on his jacket hurriedly.

»What’s wrong? « Derek asked.

»I… My dad got attacked by the weresnake thing. He managed to kill it, but got hurt. I got to go, sorry. «

»Wait a second. I’ll drive you. «

Derek snatched his car keys, so they hurried downstairs and went outside to get to Derek’s car. They reached the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital a couple of minutes later, thanks to Derek ignoring several traffic laws. The werewolf followed Stiles inside the hospital, where Melissa led them into a patient’s room.

The werewolf waited outside, while Stiles hurried inside. Derek did not try to listen in, but he could still hear Stiles fretting over his dad and berating him for putting himself into danger. It took half an hour, until the teenager exited his father’s room, looking shocked when he realized that Derek was still there. Rubbing his neck, Stiles smiled sheepishly.

»Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you waiting. Or end our date like that. «

Derek waved his hand dismissively.

»It’s fine. How’s your dad? «

»He’s fine. He got bit by the weresnake, but after that many people died from snake venom, the hospital stocked up their antidotes. They were able to help him quickly. «

»And the creature? «

»Dead. «

The werewolf nodded. He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t have to. Because Stiles continued to talk.

»All I can see right now, when I close my eyes, is my dad lying in some ditch, bleeding out. God, imagine if he hadn’t made it to the hospital in time. He would have died. I’d have lost him. I don’t know what to do without my dad. I…«

Derek could sense that Stiles was about to have a panic attack, so he did the only thing that came to his mind: He pulled the teenager towards him and kissed him. At first, Stiles was stiff and tense, but soon he relaxed into the kiss, his heart beat evening out. Their kiss was sweet and soft, yet intense, and Derek felt like he was hit by lightning.

Once they broke apart, Stiles hugged Derek tightly, burying his face in the werewolf’s muscular chest.

»Thanks. For being here. « he mumbled.

»Always. « Derek whispered.

* * *

»Are you sure you have to go? « Stiles asked his uncle.

After the attack on Stiles’ dad, Janus was about to leave Beacon Hills to travel to South America and find out more about the happenings in South America. He nodded.

»We need to know what is happening, Stiles. You know that. «

Stiles sighed.

»I know. «

Since they knew that the creature, which killed a lot of people and attacked the Sherriff, was from the South American continent and because of the weird events around the supernatural Godling clan, Janus decided to travel to South America as a spy. Stiles was not a fan of the idea, but he knew it was necessary. He stepped forward to hug his uncle.

»Take care okay? «

»I will, Stiles. Don’t worry about me. Take care of yourself. And have fun with Derek. «

The teenager grinned, blushing slightly.

»I will. «

After a final goodbye, Janus grabbed his little bag, before he disappeared, teleporting himself away, while Stiles stood there for a long time, thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

* * *

_At the same time in the Brazilian jungle:_

The South American Godling clan had a magnificent palace, deep in the wilderness of the jungle, protected by layers upon layers of magic and by legions of supernatural creatures. But all creatures quivered in fear when a certain hooded and cloaked figure, one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, a ruthless hunter and bloodthirsty killer, walked into the palace intent on talking to the clan: The werewolves growled and the werejaguars hissed, kanimas hid behind their masters and human slaves whimpered. But the hunter ignored them. They were nothing but filth, unworthy of attention. The head council of the South American Godling clan consisted of three members, the three heads of the most influential Godling families in South America. The hunter walked into the huge chamber they were residing in and bowed to them respectfully.

»I wish to offer you my services. «

»Why would we want your… services? «

The hunter’s steely eyes narrowed.

»You know who I am. You know that I can be of great use to you. We have the same goal. «

»And what goal would that be? «

»Destroying the werewolf pack of Beacon Hills and their pet Godling. «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I apologize for the long absence, but I recently got accepted into university and I am very stressedright now.   
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> You can also follow me on my official twitter @Gerfanfictioner


	5. Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names. ~ John F. Kennedy_

* * *

“Bacon flavor? Really, Stiles? “ Lydia asked with raised eyebrows.

The two were currently browsing through the snack aisles in the supermarket to buy snacks for a pack movie night.

“What’s wrong with bacon flavored chips? “

“Do you have any idea what artificial bacon flavor is made of? “

Stiles frowned.

“Uh… No? “

“Well, I do. “ Lydia replied, grabbing the offending items out of the cart and back into the shelf.

“Besides, I don’t think the pack would appreciate something that is so strongly artificial. “ she added.

Her friend grimaced.

“Fine, you won. “

After grabbing a few bags of more natural tasting chips, they moved on to the dip section. But when Stiles turned away from the shelf to walk to the next things on their list, he collided with a clothed and very firm chest. Frowning, Stiles looked up to see Deputy Parrish looking surprised at him. With a small yelp, Stiles jumped away from him, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Deputy Parrish! How nice to uh, to meet you. “

“It is nice to meet you too, Stiles. “ the young Police man replied politely.

Stiles was about to say goodbye to his dad’s employee, when he saw how Parrish and Lydia were eyeing each other. Grinning slyly, he said:

“Lydia, this is Jordan Parrish, my dad’s new deputy. He just moved here. Parrish, this is Lydia Martin. “

After the two shook hands, Stiles said to Lydia:

“Derek asked me to bring him some nuts, so I’ll go and get some really quick. “

Grabbing the cart, Stiles quickly walked down the aisle and pretended to look at the assortment of different nuts, while trying to listen in to their conversation. Lydia rolled his eyes at her friend’s not existing subtlety.

“How do you like Beacon Hills so far? “ she asked the police officer politely.

“It’s really nice here and all the people are very polite. But it’s a bit difficult to settle here, because I barely know anyone. “ he answered truthfully.

Something about the young policeman fascinated Lydia, so she said:

“I could give you a tour around town, if you’d like. “#

Parrish beamed at her.

“That would be great. “

The two exchanged numbers, before parting their ways, which made Stiles return hastily.

“And? “ he asked, waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Lydia did not deem that question with an answer. Instead she just pointed out:

“You forgot the nuts for your boyfriend. “

* * *

The topic only came back half an hour later, while they were putting the tons of snacks, sweets and sugary beverages into Stiles’ jeep, when Lydia suddenly said:

“I don’t think I am ready for another relationship. “

“Because of Aiden? “

The redhead nodded.

“And because of Jackson. The only two meaningful relationships I had were ruined by the supernatural clusterfuck that is Beacon Hills. “

“Didn’t Jackson turn into a homicidal reptile? “

Lydia looked at him surprised.

“Right, you hadn’t moved back here yet when all of that happened… Jackson turned into a kanima, a reptile shapeshifter. He was controlled by this nutjob, Matt, who was on a revenge trip. Thankfully, we managed to turn Jackson into a werewolf. But by then he had enough of this town and moved to London, so we did not have time for reconciliation. Then Aiden came and made me forget about it for a while, but in the end he just used me to spy on the pack. And now… Now I am afraid that the next guy I like is another supernatural creature. “

Stiles nodded understandingly, as they climbed into his car. He thought back to the tingling he always felt when he was close to Deputy Parrish. That first time in his father’s office, Stiles thought he felt that tingling, because Parrish was hot (very hot in fact), but now he was thinking that there was more to Parrish than he knew and vowed to himself to keep an eye on the officer. To Lydia, he said:

“No one’s expecting you to start dating again. You can take as much time as you need. But I don’t think shutting yourself off from all guys, except from my awesomeness of course, is a good idea either. “

Lydia smiled gratefully at Stiles and changed the topic. The rest of the drive was filled with amicable chatter, until they reached Hale Manor. Stiles and Lydia let the werewolves carry the bags and walked into the house’s living room, where some of the pack were already lounging. Stiles immediately went to one of the large sofas and curled into his boyfriend’s warm, firm body.

After their first date, Derek and Stiles spent almost every free minute together. And after their second date, Stiles asked Derek rambling and stuttering to be his boyfriend. Derek’s answer was obviously yes. Ever since then the werewolf has been very affectionate with Stiles, hugging and kissing him a lot as well as always somehow touching him. When Stiles asked what all of that was about, Derek replied blushing:

“Scenting. It’s… It is a werewolf thing. You already smell a lot like pack, but my wolf and I want you to smell more like me. “

Stiles cooed, but because Derek seemed very insecure about it he decided not to tease the Beta. Instead he only pressed his lips against Derek’s.

Derek and Stiles stayed on the sofa for a few minutes, watching the pack bustling with activity. Then Derek kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and murmured:

“Didn’t want to train a bit before dinner is ready? “

The teenager whined and snuggled even more into Derek, who chuckled.

“Come on, get up. I’ll even accompany you. “

Stiles huffed and pointed at his boyfriend.

“That means no more Stiles cuddles for you. “

The werewolf just smirked and Stiles grumbled when his heart did that stupid flutter-y thing it always did when Derek was close. The two males got dressed warmly and went outside. A thin layer of snow scrunched underneath their feet as they walked into the huge backyard of Hale Manor. Derek sat down on the porch and watched how Stiles took a few deep breaths.

Watching around Stiles decided to practice his Cryokinesis today, the ability to control ice and coldness. Not only was it the perfect weather for that, but Stiles also already had a very good control of his shadow-controlling powers. The teenager started by moving the coldness around, concentrating it in some places around him, to get a feel for it. Then he noticed that he could use the concentrated coldness as an attack and started shooting blasts of coldness at several trees, but stopped after damaging one seriously.

Stiles moved on to playing with snow and ice. At first he moved the snow and ice that were already there around before starting to form more snow out of the atmospheric humidity. Spinning around in the snow, Stiles made a hand gesture to build a snowman, before starting to cause a small snow storm, while singing _Let it go_ from _Frozen_.

The teenager laughed happily, when Derek tackled him into the snow and landed on top of him. Grinning mischievously, Stiles pulled his wolf-y boyfriend into a kiss, which they only stopped when Laura and Cora dumped handfuls of snow on them. The two jumped apart, feeling startled, and Stiles tried to retaliate by throwing snow at the two girls, but he ended up hitting Isaac and Lydia with the snow, so Stiles soon found himself in a vicious snowball fight. As it turned out, werewolves were very competitive creatures and took every kind of game very seriously.

* * *

A couple of days later, Derek was invited by the Sherriff to have dinner at the Stilinski’s home.

“Oooh, dinner with the in-laws? “ Cora asked teasingly.

“I don’t think Mrs. McCall will be there. “Derek replied distractedly, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He wanted to make a good impression on the Sherriff (even though they already met), so he wore simple black trousers a petrol blue colored button down shirt and a black tie.

“What? “Cora asked confused.

“Mrs. McCall, Scott’s mom, she is the closest thing Stiles has to a mother. And she is dating her dad. And Scott is obviously Stiles’ best friend and honorary brother or something. “

When Derek realized that Cora smirked at him, because he was rambling nervously, he shut up.

“I think Scott mentioned something about him having dinner with you guys. And stop fussing! “ Cora said sharply.

She straightened her brother’s tie and explained:

“As adorable and entertaining it is to watch you fidgeting like a virginal school girl on her first date…”

Derek glared at his sister, who continued unimpressed.

“…you have actually no reason to be nervous. Stiles is smitten with you just like you are with him. It’s nauseatingly sweet. Unless you lose control and eat his family, you can’t mess this up. “

The older Hale had to suppress a grin.

“Thanks, _Coree_. “ he replied.

Cora blushed when Derek used the nickname he used to call her when she was younger.

“No problem, _Dee_. “ she shot back.

Derek just kissed her cheek, grabbed his leather jacket and the car keys and made his way to his boyfriend’s home. When he arrived there twenty minutes later, Stiles opened the door, groaning when he saw Derek. The Beta werewolf looked down at himself anxiously.

“What? Is my outfit not good? “

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? You look so fucking gorgeous. “ Stiles just muttered, before pressing himself against Derek and kissing him.  

They made out like that on the front porch, until they heard how someone in the house’s hallway cleared their throat. Stiles and Derek jumped apart turning sheepishly to Stiles’ dad.

“G-Good evening, Sherriff Stilinski. “ Derek said breathlessly.

John nodded at him.

“Derek. If you two are finished here, dinner is ready. “

“We’re on our way. “ Stiles replied.

After his dad was gone, they closed the front door and Stiles rubbed his neck, grinning sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“Sorry about that. “

“It’s fine. “ Derek replied and kissed Stiles shortly again.

Then the two walked through the house and into the kitchen, where they were greeted by the McCalls. Scott hugged Stiles and clapped Derek on the back, while Melissa gave them both a hug, saying:

“I made tacos. I hope that is okay. “

“It smells fantastic, Mrs. McCall. “ Derek complimented her.

“Thanks Derek. And please call me Melissa. “

Seeing Stiles’ skeptical look, she told him:

“Don’t worry, Stiles. There is also salad and I will make sure that your dad gets a big portion. “

Stiles beamed.

“You are the best. “

John just mumbled something about _‘conspiring traitors’_ and _‘rabbit food’_ walked to the fridge, getting a beer.

“Do you want one too? “ he asked Derek, who shook his head.

“No. Thank you, sir. “

“I wouldn’t mind. You’re over 21 anyway. “

“I cannot get drunk anyway. “ Derek explained politely.

The Sherriff shrugged and let it go, moving to his seat. Dinner was not only very delicious, but also an amicable affair and Derek fit right in with their small family. Melissa and Scott treated him like he was family, which Stiles was very happy to see. Only Stiles’ dad was quiet, but he was never very talkative, especially not during meals, so Stiles thought nothing of it.            

 After dinner, John stood up and asked Derek:

“The Lakers game should be on. Do you want to watch it? “

The werewolf nodded and followed the Sherriff out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Melissa wanted to clear the table and clean the dishes, but Scott stopped her and said:

“Mom, you already cooked. Let me do it. “

Stiles got up as well and added:

“I’ll help you, Scotty. “

He gestured towards the living room where his dad and his boyfriend were and asked Melissa:

“Could you join them? Make sure that dad behaves? “

The nurse nodded, smiling softly and exited the room. After putting away the few leftovers, Scott and Stiles started cleaning the dishes: Scott washed them, while Stiles dried them and put them away. When they were doing that, the two were discussing the future movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but Scott could smell how anxious Stiles was, so eventually he told his best friends:

“You’re cute. You and Derek, I mean. “

Stiles’ head whipped around and he looked surprised at Scott, who added:

“I can see that he likes you very much. “

“I like him very much too. “ Stiles replied with a tender smile.

Scott gave his friend a bro hug and after they finished cleaning the kitchen, they joined the others in the living room. However, Stiles couldn’t stop commenting on the game (he hated basketball), so his dad only sighed after a few minutes and relinquished the control of the TV to Stiles, who started to play Mario Kart together with Scott. They even started to teach Melissa how to play, but they quickly regretted that decision as Melissa was frighteningly well at the game and beat the two teenagers every time much to the amusement of Derek and John.

It was already very late when Melissa and Scott decided to go home, prompting Derek to do the same. Stiles walked his boyfriend to the door.

“What do you think? “ he asked Derek.

“I had a lot of fun. Even if I couldn’t finish watching the game.  “ the werewolf replied teasingly.

Stiles blushed lightly.

“I don’t get what’s so exciting about Basketball anyway… Dad didn’t frighten you? “

Derek shook his head.

“He just reminded me that he is legally allowed to shoot me and that he has wolvesbane bullets at hand. “

The teenager groaned quietly and buried his face in Derek’s chest.

“Sorry about that. “

“It’s fine. We actually got along quite well, after I reassured him that I would do never anything to hurt you. “

Stiles looked at Derek adoringly, before he kissed the werewolf. After they broke apart, Derek asked:

“See you tomorrow for lunch? “

Stiles nodded.

“We’ll be there around 10 or 11 am. “

Derek gave his boyfriend a few more lingering kisses, before trotting off to his car.

* * *

True to his word, Stiles and his dad as well as Stiles’ friend Finn joined the Hale pack for lunch the next day. As always it was a chaotic, but also lovely meal. Afterwards, Stiles and Finn took a few people upstairs to Talia’s study for a meeting: Obviously, the two Alphas, Talia and Scott, were there as well as Talia’s mate and her brother Peter as well as Scott’s emissary Dr. Deaton. Furthermore, Stiles’ dad as head of the local police force and Chris Argent as well-experienced hunter were in attendance. But Stiles also invited Lydia to the meeting and when Peter questioned that smirking, Stiles retorted:

“Lydia is smarter than all of us put together and we can use her advice. “

Peter nodded grudgingly and Stiles began to say:

“As most of you are already aware, shortly after the problems with the Darach and the Alpha pack were solved I received a message from the South American Godling clan in which they declared war on me and my family. And not long ago a snake shapeshifter killed multiple people in town. It is apparent to us that it came from South America possibly to spy on us or eventually hurt one of us. They also might want to hurt members of the pack since you are all associated with me, so I decided that we should talk about all of this. My uncle is currently in South America to gather information, but I thought that it would be best to bring you all up to date. “

“Then why is he here? He’s neither pack nor your family. “ Peter asked again, referring to Finn.

“He is not only a very close friend, but will also eventually follow his mother as the head of the Celtic Godling family. “ Stiles explained.

Finn nodded, glaring at Peter and added:

“Furthermore, my mother made me her liaison officer to Stiles. “

“Tell us about the Godlings, Stiles. “ Talia said, trying to avoid a fight between the Godlings and Peter.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded.

“As you know there are multiple Godling families all over the world. Most families are organized very similarly to a werewolf pack: There is the head of the family, who just like an Alpha makes important decisions and is the main diplomat and protector of the family. The one difference is that werewolf packs are largely democratic, while Godling families are very absolutistic. Then there is also a position similar to a pack’s emissary, which in Godling hierarchy is called: The Right Hand. “

“Do you have a right hand? “ Chris Argent asked.

“No, I haven’t decided yet, who would be the best choice for that. At the moment, my dad and my uncle are somewhat filling that position, but I do not think that I am going to choose either of them. “

Scott frowned.

“Who are you considering? I’ve never heard you talk about this before. “

“I haven’t talked about this before, because it is actually not that easy to find the right person. There are certain requirements that a potential right hand has to fulfill. For once, I need to trust that person unconditionally, which limits the list of potential persons to a handful. My right hand can’t be a Godling from a different family, which means Finn is out, nor are candidates suitable who have enough responsibility already, so that means you, Scotty, and my dad are out of question too. Your mom doesn’t know enough about the supernatural community and my uncle used to be my mom’s right hand and I don’t want to bring up old memories. So far, I’ve narrowed the list down to Lydia, Cora and Derek, but I am unable to decide. “

For a few moments everyone was silent, processing the information, while Lydia felt surprised that Stiles would trust her enough for something like this. Then Deaton said:

“While that is very interesting, I do believe that we got side tracked here. “

Stiles nodded and gestured for Finn to continue:

“Like Stiles said most Godlings are living in families together. There are, however, some instances were multiple families are closely bonded with each other, forming a clan. One of these instances is are the South American Godling clan, which consists of the three mayor South American families: The Aztecs, the Mayan and the Inca as well as several smaller families originating from the religions of the native inhabitants of South America and especially the Amazonas jungle. “

“Why do Godlings form a clan? “ Lydia asked.

Finn shrugged.

“Godling clans are only formed by families, whose powers are based on religions with many similarities. Even though there are a few major differences in the religions of the South American people, especially if you look at the three big families, but the indigenous religions of Central and South America have the same roots, which allows them to work together especially well. And by forming a clan they can strengthen their bloodlines. “

“Strengthen their bloodline? What does that mean? “

Finn jerked his head towards Stiles.

“Ask Stiles. That is his favorite topic. “

Stiles glared at his friend and explained to the pack:

“Relationships of Godlings from different families are usually frowned upon, because the children born to mixed pairs are either stillborn, severely impaired or infertile. However, the Godling families that form clans are close enough that they can reproduce without fear. “

Scott looked confused between the two Godlings and asked:

“And why’s that your favorite topic, Stiles? “

“Because my ex-boyfriend is bitter about me ending things with him. “ Stiles hissed.

Scott looked away feeling awkward. The others shared that feeling, so the young Godling cleared his throat and continued:

“Anyway, the South American Godling clan is headed by a council, which consists of the heads of the three most influential families and three Godlings who get temporally elected into the council. “

“What are their weaknesses? “ Talia’s mate asked.

Stiles rubbed his neck and grimaced.

“That’s the thing: We don’t know. Godlings are no shapeshifters, so neither wolvesbane nor mistletoe work, and mountain ash has no effect on Godlings either. Generally, Godlings are physically as vulnerable as humans, but the difficult thing is getting close enough to land a hit even with werewolf speed and strength. “

“Is there really nothing we can’t use? “ Lydia wanted to know.

“Well…” Stiles said hesitantly.

Talia leaned forward.

“What is it? “

Stiles looked at Finn, asking for help, but the Irishman only shrugged.

“Every Godling family has a specific weakness, often tied to their mythology or family history. “

Talia and her mate exchanged relieved glances.

“Then what is their weakness? “

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“How would I know? We tend to keep our weaknesses a secret. “

Peter felt disappointed and asked:

“So you only know your family’s weakness? “

“No. But I don’t know the South American Godlings’ weakness. “

Scott sighed.

“So we’re basically defenseless. “

Finn shook his head and retorted:

“That’s not entirely true. While most Godling family’s have declare neutrality in this conflict, my family and the other two Godling families in Europe have allied with Stiles. “

“How is your relationship with these families? “ Lydia asked.

“Very good. During my time in Europe, I developed friendly ties with all of them, but especially with Finn’s family. “ Stiles replied.

“So… What can we do about them? “ Scott wanted to know.

“Nothing. We have to wait until Janus comes back or the others make their next move. “

* * *

Two days later, Lydia woke up in the middle of the night. There wasn’t any specific reason for that, just that feeling inside her head that pulled her into a certain direction. The redhead could identify the feeling as her banshee instinct. Quietly, she got dressed and slipped out of the house to follow the pull. Ever since Finn started helping her to control her abilities, Lydia was rather good at using and trusting them, so she drove through the empty town for a few minutes, following the pull.

“Great…” she murmured sarcastically, when she arrived at the Beacon Hill’s Cemetery.

Thankful that she remembered to wear flat shoes, Lydia grabbed a flashlight and entered the graveyard. Here the pull was very strong and Lydia almost slipped into one of her trances. However, she managed to be strong enough to resist, while being guided through the graveyard by her instincts. Frowning she ended up in front of an ordinary grave.

“That’s a bit anticlimactic. “ she told herself.

But when Lydia touched the gravestone, she gasped shocked as all of her senses were suddenly on high alert and the redhead could feel that the grave was actually empty and that the person, who should be here was a danger to her and her pack. Her hand was shaking as she lifted the flashlight and shining at the stone with it. Lydia gasped shocked when she read whose empty grave this was:

_Kate Argent_

_1979-2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, loads of Sterek in this one, but also some more information about Godlings.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	6. An Act of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry for my long absence. I know it has been months, but with moving to a new city and starting university my life has been really chaotic. I will try to update at least once a month from now on, but sadly I cannot give you any guarantees...  
> Anyways, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this little chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Warnings: Graphic sex scene between two men, graphic description of sickness, discussions of traumatic pasts

_The most persistent sound which reverberates through men's history is the beating of war drums. ~Arthur Koestler_

* * *

 

„General, a letter from the council. “

General Kate Argent took a scroll of parchment from the cowering shapeshifter in front of her. As soon as he was relieved from this duty as messenger, he fled from his general’s frightening presence, while Kate looked after him distastefully. She loathed the fact that she had to work together with the creatures she used to kill. And she loathed even more that she was one of these creatures. The hunter’s code determined that every hunter who got turned into a shapeshifter should take their own lives before the first transformation, but Kate couldn’t kill herself. Her mind was too consumed by her need for revenge. No, before her death she would destroy the Hale family and everyone allied with them. So when Kate heard that a Godling became part of the Hale pack, she immediately went to the Godling clan of South America.

Curiously, she opened the letter. Together with a small group of shapeshifters and wendigos, Kate was on her way to a small village in the middle of the jungle. In this village there was rumored to be a powerful artifact and Kate was tasked to retrieve it. Taking a look at the letter, the blonde realized that it was a list of information about Beacon Hills’ Godling. Most of it was not very interesting to Kate, but there was one sentence that kept her attention: _Currently in a romantic relationship with Derek Hale_.

“Derek, you naughty wolf. Got yourself a little boy toy, didn’t you? “ Kate murmured.

Storing this information away for later, Kate gestured for her small warrior group to enter the village.

Ten minutes later, every last inhabitant was slaughtered and the artifact secured. Satisfied that her anger and bloodlust found an outlet, Kate cleaned her claws and imagined how delightful it would be to kill Derek’s boy toy right in front of his eyes.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal pack breakfast on a normal Saturday morning with delicious food and the company of one’s friends and family. However, that quickly changed when Lydia stormed into the Hale Manor, interrupting the pack’s meal and announced:

“Kate Argent is alive! ”

After a few moments of shocked silence, the pack bombarded Lydia with questions, except for Stiles, who had no idea who Kate Argent was, Derek who felt frozen to his seat next to Stiles and the Argents present at the pack’s table. Eventually Talia shushed her pack and asked Lydia:

“Could you please explain what you mean Lydia? “

The redhaired banshee nodded and sat down at the table, taking a deep breath, before she started to talk:

“Last night, I had this feeling… This urge to go to the cemetery, so I followed my instincts and drove there. I was led to Kate’s grave and it just felt wrong. I don’t know how to explain it, but I just know that her grave is empty. “

“Sorry for interrupting, but who exactly are we talking about? “ Stiles threw in.

This seemed to pull Derek out of his paralysis and he murmured to his boyfriend:

“I… I’ll tell you later. “

Stiles could see that this seemed to be a sensitive topic for the Beta werewolf, so he just smiled at Derek and nodded, squashing down his own curiosity.

“Are you one hundred percent sure, Lydia? “ Laura asked hesitantly.

The redhead nodded sadly.

“120% sure actually. “

Meanwhile, Talia turned to Chris and Allison Argent and asked:

“Did you know? “

Chris shook his head.

“My father took care of Kate’s burial. I had no idea about this. And if I had known, I would have informed you. “

The Alpha wolf nodded, looking sympathetically at the two hunters.

“We would understand if you two need some time after this revelation. Despite everything she is still family to you. “

The older hunter exchanged a look with his daughter and nodded gratefully.

“I think that would actually be the best. Allison and I should better go home. We’ll however talk to some of our family’s contacts. See if there’s something we can find out. “

“We will keep you informed about new developments, if such should arise. “

After the Argents said their goodbyes and were on their way home, Talia addressed her pack:

“Let’s all calm down and let’s finish our meal together. We can plan our next steps as soon as everyone is informed about the situation. “

Derek nodded tensely, knowing that the last part was directed at him, and after a few minutes of restlessly pushing his food back and forth on his plate, the werewolf asked his boyfriend:

“Can we talk? “

Stiles nodded, his heart pounding against his ribcage, and followed his boyfriend away from the table and into Talia’s study, which was the only soundproof room in the house. They sat down on the surprisingly comfortable couch in one corner of the room. Derek was silent and tense, so Stiles grabbed his hand and waited for Derek to begin patiently.

“Do you remember P-Paige and… and what happened to her? “ Derek asked eventually, making Stiles nod.

“I do. “

“A-After her death, I was very vulnerable and depressed, when I met a young woman, just a few years older than me. “

“Kate Argent. “ Stiles stated.

“Yes. She started to flirt with me and comforted me and seduced me. She was manipulating me, but I didn’t realize until I was basically her slave. I would have done everything she asked me to. So, she managed to coax information out of me. About the house, about my family, my mom. I didn’t know she was a hunter. Of course, I heard about the Argent family, but I did not know that she was one of them. I… I simply thought she was serious about me and wanted to get to know me. “

Stiles kissed the back of Derek’s hand when the Beta werewolf laughed humorlessly.

“Of course, she let me believe that. One day, she had me lead her to our house, saying that she wanted to meet my family. As soon… As soon as the house was visible through the trees, she knocked me out. When I woke up I was bound to a tree and gagged so I couldn’t alarm my family. Kate had already drawn a circle of mountain ash around the house. She told me that she sneaked into the house the night before, storing barrels of wolvesbane-laced petroleum underneath it with a line of gunpowder leading outside. Then she… She started a fire, igniting the gunpowder and through it the barrels. Because… Because of the mountain ash, they couldn’t get out of the house and I… I couldn’t do anything. I had to watch. They… All of them would have died if Aunt Vickie hadn’t unexpectedly come home. Back then she was still at college, but she just discovered that she was pregnant with Connor, so she wanted to tell us the good news. “

Stiles thought about Derek’s youngest aunt, a warm and sunny person, and about Connor, the shy pup, who opened up so much, since Stiles spent time with him regularly. It’s almost unbelievable to Stiles, that without these two fantastic people, the Hale family would be dead right now.

“I think… I think Kate wasn’t prepared for a confrontation, so as soon as she heard Aunt Vickie coming near she fled. Aunt Vickie broke the mountain ash line, while her mate cut me loose and we helped everyone get outside. James had to stay at the hospital for two weeks. He was barely three back then. My… My mom’s aunt, also a human, she inhaled too much smoke and died. Uncle Peter had some very nasty burns that took almost a year to heal completely, while Cora and Jonathan had some irritation in their lungs… I almost got my whole family killed… It was all my fault. “

Gently, Stiles turned his boyfriend’s head towards him and met Derek’s distressed, watery eyes with his own.

“Listen to me Derek: What happened was not your fault. You could not have known what she was planning. “

“I could have! If I had paid attention, instead of acting like a whiny, pathetic baby, I wouldn’t have missed the obvious signs. “

“She took advantage of you while you were vulnerable and depressed. “

Derek huffed.

“That’s no excuse. “

“It is a legitimate explanation for your attachment to that woman. That can happen to anyone. “

“No, I was weak. “ Derek insisted.

“Derek… After my mom died, when I was 12, I felt the same. I was vulnerable and depressed and angry and overwhelmed. If someone like Kate would have come into my life at that point, I would have been manipulated so very easily. “

For a few moments, Derek stared shocked at the young Godling, his green eyes clear and wide open, before he surged forward, pressing his lips against Stiles’. The younger man yelped surprised, before kissing Derek back equally enthusiastically. Stiles knew his boyfriend needed this comfort and reassurance and was happy to give that to Derek. Once the two guys broke apart, Stiles’ lips quirked upwards, smirking at his boyfriend, making him chuckle.

“Thank you. “ the werewolf said.

“For listening and not judging me. “

Stiles kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, jumped up and replied:

“I’ll never judge you, Der-bear. Now, let’s go back downstairs. I’m still hungry. “

“Don’t call me that wretched name! “ the black-haired man called after Stiles, following him with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Later that day, Scott sat at home trying to catch up on his schoolwork. He was home alone, because his mom had a night shift that day. At least, he was home alone until Isaac came home. The young beta werewolf looked and smelled distraught, obviously seeking comfort from his Alpha. Frowning, Scott let him in, leading him into his room.

“Isaac what’s wrong? “

The curly-haired teenager looked uncertain and scared and Scott could smell the cloying stink of anxiety wafting off from his beta.

“Come on. You can talk to me about everything. “

Scott gently tried to coax out an answer from his friend, feeling genuinely worried about him.

“I… Allison and I… We had a pretty bad… bad fight. I… I think… that she broke up with me. “

“Do you want to talk about it? “

Isaac shrugged, looking hollow.

“We fought about Kate. I told Allison that I couldn’t understand how she could still care about that bitch. Then she… Allison screamed at me to get out and not to talk to her again… I… I know I overreacted. I shouldn’t have said that. But…”

“You are scared that someone will happen to us because of Kate. Or that she might lure Allison away from you, making her hunt us. “ Scott stated knowingly.

The curly-haired Beta wolf nodded miserably.

“What should I do, Scott? I fucked up so bad. “

The true Alpha rubbed his hand over Isaac’s back, nuzzling his face into the Beta’s curly affectionately.

“Give her a bit time to calm down and cool off. Then you should talk to her and explain your fears. I know that she won’t be mad. Knowing her, she’ll probably feel even worse about what she said than you. “

Isaac huffed, lips quirking up.

“Probably. “

Scott nudged Isaac gently.

“Come on, cheer up. Wanna play some video games? “

Isaac looked up, his blue eyes and Scott’s warm brown eyes meeting. For a few eternally long moments, the two just stared at each other, tension surging between them. Then suddenly, like a thunderstorm breaking out, the tension between the two teenagers erupted into a passionate kiss. Scott bit Isaac’s bottom lip, who instantly parted his lips, welcoming Scott’s tongue.

Lying back onto Scott’s bed, they battled for dominance, for some time, until Isaac bared his throat surrendering to his Alpha. Growling happily, Scott latched his mouth onto Isaac’s neck, sucking and biting a mark into his pale skin, while Isaac arched his body against Scott on top of him. Making out almost frantically again, they hastily ripped each other’s clothes off, not caring about the damage they were doing to the fabrics. Once the two guys were finally naked, feeling the other’s skin on their bare one, they started to rut desperately against each other, their hard erections rubbing against the other’s body.

While he was ravishing his Beta, Scott fumbled a half-full bottle of lube from his bedside table, squirting some onto his fingers. Knowing what he intended to do, Isaac spread his legs and pulling them to his chest, giving Scott unrestricted access to his butt. The curly-haired werewolf never bottomed for anyone, but he trusted Scott not to hurt him and knew his fast healing would prevent any damage done to him. Besides, Isaac was far too gone with want to stop now. He gasped when Scott pushed a first finger into his body, the cool lube subduing the burn of the intrusion. Isaac got used to the strange new feeling of being filled rather quick and started to enjoy it soon, rocking back onto the digit inside him.

Panting against the Beta’s skin and marking him up even more, Scott pushed another finger into Isaac, wanting to stretch him properly, so that Isaac would be able to accommodate Scott’s rather impressive length. Scott wasn’t that thick, but his dick was pretty long and he wanted Isaac to be able to take it all. The Alpha fingered Isaac until the Beta was rocking back on four fingers, having no problem at all to take them. Then Scott slicked up his erection and pulled out his fingers.

Both teenagers groaned blissfully, when Scott finally sunk into Isaac’s hot, tight body. Scott entered his lover carefully, inch for inch, but after a minute or two, his balls and trimmed pubes were pressed against Isaac’s bare ass. Giving Isaac a minute to get used to the dick inside him, Scott started to move with slow, smooth thrusts. But then the honey-haired beta wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s hips, moaning wantonly:

“Harder! S-Scott, please… “

Scott shifted, resting his arms on each side of Isaac’s head, and started to piston his hips, fucking Isaac with hard, fast and sharp movements, slamming against the Beta’s sweet spot. Losing himself in the pleasure of sliding in and out of Isaac, Scott’s eyes never left his lover, enjoying how he was writhing, moaning and begging so deliciously underneath him. The Alpha claimed Isaac’s lips in a possessive kiss, speeding up his thrusts even more. Scott fucked Isaac with so much force that the bed was squeaking, its headboard slamming repeatedly against the wall, but the Beta enjoyed every moment of it.

After countless minutes and what felt to be endless, eternal fucking, Scott started to near his climax (far too early in his opinion). Grunting and growling, Scott pressed his dick as far inside Isaac as he could, before he came, dick twitching and shooting copious amounts of cum into the Beta. Rocking his hips, the teenager rode out his high, before pulling out his softening cock. Isaac hadn’t cum yet and he was in a needy, desperate trance, hips pushing back on a dick that wasn’t inside him anymore. Scott grabbed his hips, steadying them, before he went down on his Beta, licking over his shiningly wet and gaping hole. Isaac moaned loudly as the Alpha pushed his tongue inside his ass, enjoying the mixture of Isaac’s own, earthy taste and the sweet flavor of his own seed.

Scott proceeded to lick his cum out of Isaac, not even stopping when the curly-haired Beta came with a sharp cry of Scott’s name, painting his flat stomach with cum. The Alpha only stopped, once he had sucked every last drop of his cum out of the Beta. Then he kissed his way up, cleaning Isaac’s stomach with his tongue, before kissing Isaac, letting him taste their intertwined flavors. Once they broke apart, Isaac curled wordlessly into Scott and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

But when Scott woke up the next morning, Isaac was already gone and the only thing that Scott reminded of their night was the taste of the beta’s cum still on his lips and the turmoil of mixed feelings inside him.

* * *

While Scott spent his Sunday, trying to contact Isaac and make sense of his conflicting emotions, Stiles dealt with a sick Derek. The Beta werewolf had high fever that was only interrupted by phases of violent shivering. He also couldn’t keep down any food or water as well as having horrible head and chest aches. Obviously, everyone was freaking out about that, since Derek with his werewolf immune system shouldn’t have gotten sick in the first place. But neither Deaton nor Talia had an explanation, until Melissa was consulted.

“I know what symptoms you are describing. We have people with the same symptoms in hospital. I can’t tell you what sickness this is, because we have no clue at all. “

“What can you tell us about the disease’s progression? “ Deaton asked.

“Well as far as we know, the symptoms Derek shows are the first stage of the disease. The patients are about three to five days in this stage. After that they progressively start to bleed more and more. It starts with nosebleed, then they are bleeding out of their mouths, ears and about every other orifice. This second stage takes 12 to 18 hours. What follows is the last stage, where the patients’ organs slowly dissolve, until they die…”

Melissa’s explanation was met with silence, until Stiles hesitantly asked:

“How many people are sick? And have you found a cure? “

“There are currently 17 people with the symptoms of the first stage, 9 with the symptoms of the second stage, 4 people currently in stage three and… 2 already died. We have no idea how to treat them, the doctors are trying everything they can think of. “

“Have you at least found the source of this? “ Talia asked calmly, even though she was afraid for her oldest son.

“We’ve run a lot of tests and all patients have one previously unknown substance in their blood. We think it is a poison. I’d like to show you the test results, but the CDC already took control of the situation and I don’t have access to the files anymore. “

“This has to be a supernatural matter. An ordinary poison wouldn’t affect Derek. “ Stiles said.

Deaton nodded, agreeing with the teenager, who then asked Talia:

“Can I take Lydia and drive to my family’s manor? There is quite the extensive library and maybe we can find something. “

Talia gave them gladly permission.

“Please hurry. “ she asked, before continuing to take care of Derek, drawing his pain.

* * *

During the car drive, Stiles explained the situation to Lydia, who then started to theorize about different substances that could be the cause of this. Arriving at the manor, the two immediately started researching, looking through dozens of books in silence, which was only interrupted by them exchanging ideas and information. After an hour, however, Stiles couldn’t bear the silence and asked Lydia:

“How’s your banshee training coming along? “

Surprised, the redhead looked up from the book she was reading and answered:

“Pretty well. I’m making only slow progress, but Finn is a very good teacher. Apparently, banshee abilities are more complex than I thought and need lots of exercise. “

“What progress did you make? “

“I’m very good now at hearing the voices of the spirits, but also at blocking them out. I also know now how not to fall in that trance anymore and I’m slowly learning how to control and vary my screams. “

Stiles’ lips quirked up as he threw away a book on rare poisonous animals and grabbed a different book about South American lore.

“That sounds amazing. I should thank Finn again for helping you with this. “

Lydia only nodded, so the young Godling asked:

“What about Deputy Parrish? Have you two seen each other? “

The Banshee snorted half-amused and half-annoyed, when Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“We have met up on a few occasions, having a cup of coffee together. But we are just _friends._ “

“Friends who see each other naked? “

“Stiles! Just friends! “

Stiles laughed teasingly, until Lydia retorted:

“What about you and Derek then? Finally got rid of all that sexual tension? “

The young man’s smile died instantly.

“No. He thinks he’d be taking advantage of me, because I am not yet 18. But I promise i-if… No, when he survives this sickness, I’m dragging him to the nearest bed and ride him until I can’t sit straight anymore. “

Lydia could see how genuinely worried and scared Stiles was for his boyfriend and she yearned to reach out and comfort her friend, but she didn’t. The young genius knew that the only thing that would comfort him properly would be finding a cure. So, instead she said:

“I want all the details afterwards. “

Stiles snorted, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows weakly.

“Maybe I can convince Der to make a video. “

Letting out a surprised laugh, Lydia replied:

“I think that would be more than I ever want to see of you. “

“More than you would be able to handle you mean. “

* * *

At the same time in his room, Derek cried out in pain, as his body convulsed. He barely managed to roll off his bed before he vomited violently, a small amount of bile mixed with a torrent of blood. Alarmed, Melissa and Talia helped him back into bed and while wiping off some spit and vomit from her son’s chin, Talia saw a few drops of blood trickling out of Derek’s left eye socket.

“I thought these symptoms were starting after 3 to 5 days! It’s been barely a day! “

Worried, Melissa examined Derek, her face becoming grim.

“This is not good. The sickness is speeding up. We need a cure very fast. “

“Phone Stiles. “ Talia commanded.

* * *

Lydia laughed heartily.

“You have no idea what I can handle Stiles. “

Stiles wanted to retort something, but was cut off when a male voice asked:

“Am I interrupting something? “

The two teenagers were looking towards the door, where the voice came from. To their surprise, they found Stiles’ uncle, Janus, looking amusedly at them.

“Uncle Janus! You are back. You didn’t take as long as you said you would. “ Stiles exclaimed happily.

“That is because I am excellent at retrieving information. “

Janus strode into the library sitting down opposite of Stiles and looking at the mess of books.

“Why are you two perched up in here, messing up the beautiful way I organized this library and reading books about… _‘Deadly substances and their antidotes from South America’_? “

“A very serious, fast and deadly sickness is spreading through Beacon Hills, infecting many people. “ Lydia explained.

_“Including Derek. “_

The older man’s eyebrows rose.

“And you think the South Americans are behind this? “

“It makes the most sense. Why? Is that wrong? “

“Oh no, I absolutely think you are right. “

Stiles leaned forward, eyeing his uncle, and asked:

“What have you found out? “

“Well, apparently the South American Godling clan does not have a problem with our family _per se_. They just want us out of the way, so that they can take control of the whole supernatural world in the American double continent. They also gathered lots of information on you, knowing about your inheritance and that Derek is your boyfriend. I think they deliberately targeted him with that sickness you were telling me about. Also, they…”

They were interrupted when Lydia’s phone rang. She quickly answered, getting paler and paler during the the call. Hanging up, she said:

“Derek’s getting worse. The disease progresses more quickly than usual. “

“Tell me what else you found out. “ Stiles urged, suppressing the urge to cry.

“They are raiding villages in the jungle, trying to hide the fact that they destroyed one particular village that was home to an artifact, a scroll, they’ve been looking for a long time. However, I have heard nothing about this biological attack or a cure for the sickness. “

Growling frustrated, Stiles stood up and paced the room.

“We’ll have to do something about these Godlings. It cannot continue like this… This is it… I’m going to find these evil sons of bitches… “ the teenagers muttered.

“Stiles, calm down. “ Lydia said.

“You don’t understand, Lydia. This was an act of war! And I must respond to it accordingly! “

Now Lydia stood up too, grabbing her friend’s shoulders.

“I understand perfectly what this is. But now is not the time to run around like a headless chicken! Calm down so we can find a cure. About the politics of this you can worry later. “

Stiles stared at Lydia surprised, his mouth open, as the redhead’s words paused him. Then after a few moments his expression changed to one of realization and elation but also frustration.

“I’m so stupid! We won’t find the cure here! “ he exclaimed.

“What? “ Lydia and Janus asked simultaneously.

“I know where the cure is. Come on! “

With that Stiles ran out of the room, the other two following him feeling bewildered, yet hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	7. Perpetual Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains a brief description of an OC committing suicide. It is graphic, but not too long. If you are triggered by this, please take care reading this chapter

_The great questions of the day will not be settled by means of speeches and majority decisions but by iron and blood. ~ Otto von Bismarck_

* * *

_“I’m so stupid! We won’t find the cure here! “ he exclaimed._

_“What? “ Lydia and Janus asked simultaneously._

_“I know where the cure is. Come on! “_

_With that Stiles ran out of the room, the other two following him feeling bewildered, yet hopeful._

* * *

“Stiles, slow down! What do you mean you know where the cure is? “ Lydia shouted.

“We have to get back to Beacon Hills as fast as possible. “ was Stiles’ only answer.

“But…”

The redhead was stopped by Janus’ hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t bother, Ms. Martin. When my nephew is like that, you cannot expect straight answers. Just follow him and I expect we will get our answers soon enough. “

Lydia sighed and followed Stiles into his jeep.

“Fine. Then let’s go. “

* * *

Stiles had barely stopped his car in front of his house, by the time he shot out  of the car and through the front door. His friend huffed exasperatedly, before she followed him. Lydia and Janus found Stiles in his bedroom, rummaging through his desk. After a few more moments, he pulled something out of a pile of paper with a triumphant laugh.

“Stiles? Might want to explain what is going on here? “

The teenager held the paper out to Lydia and Janus. Lydia took the paper and unfolded it. After he took a look at the handwriting, Janus raised his eyebrow and asked:

“Are you sure we should read this, nephew? “

And as a reply to Lydia’s confused look, Janus added:

“I recognize the handwriting. The letter is from Diana Elizabeth O’Brien. Finn’s mother and the head of the Celtic Godling family. A letter between two heads is considered top secret, almost sacred. “

“Just read. Please. “

_Dear Stiles,_

_It has been a while since we last talked. I do hope you are well and that my son behaves himself. After all, Finn has a proclivity for getting himself into trouble, especially when he is with you._

_However, I must skip the niceties and come straight to business: This unpleasant conflict with the South American clan must be our topmost priority. This crisis must be resolved quickly, before even more families join in and this escalates into a second Theomachy. However, at the moment they are at an advantage. While my family as well as the other two European families are with you, we are both outpowered and outnumbered by the sheer mass of South American Godlings. You know this._

_Here are a few pieces of advice I think you should know:_

  1. _You and your family are extraordinarily powerful. One of the mightiest Godling families in the world. But you need to be careful. Such power comes with a price. This amount of raw power can overwhelm you. It can consume you. Don’t let it. Keep a tight grip on it. Don’t give up your control over it, but don’t hold back either. Your power is a gift, a blessing, and you can use it to do wonderful things, but do not let it pull you into darkness. It has happened before._
  2. _Choose your right hand wisely. I am sure you are aware of the stipulations and requirements, when choosing your right hand and I trust that you will make a great choice, but I cannot help to stress the importance of the appointment you must make. Your right hand is not only there to give you advice. Once you built a family or gathered followers, your right hand has the responsibility to coordinate tasks and solve minor problems, so that you can focus on the important things. But your right hand is also there to kick your ass and set you straight if necessary. So, pick well._
  3. _Sadly, we do not know the South American Godlings’ specific weakness, but there are certain plants that might weaken them. If my memory serves me well, there is a book in your library with the title ‘Deadly substances and their antidotes from South America’ which should prove to be useful._
  4. _Remember your family’s manor. It is not only filled with many powerful artifacts and literature gathered for over 2000 years, but as it is the ancestral home of your family being near it or actually living in it, boosts your power tremendously. Use that to your advantage._



_This is all I can think of for now, but I know you will be a natural at being a Godling, so I do not really worry about you._

_I have never told you this, but your mother and I were very good friends and worked together closely. There is something every designated head of your family learns after coming into their Inheritance, something she should have told you herself, but unfortunately it is my duty to do so now: Under your manor is a secret vault. A large chamber filled with the most precious artifacts and texts owned by your family. To safeguard it, it was enchanted, so that only the head of your family and the designated heir can enter it. As far as I know, one of the statues in front of the manor’s entrance holds the door to the vault. And apart from the heirlooms of your house, there is something even more valuable in there: A small wooden box. I do not know what is inside it and I do not think I have the right to know. Obviously, it is not the only wooden box inside that vault and when I asked your mother how one would distinguish this box from the others, she told me: ‘This box bears the mark of Alexander. ‘_

_You are the only person on Earth that has a right to this box and its contents, but if I can give you one last advice: This box most likely contains something very valuable, possibly powerful, and dangerous. Don’t open it until the recent conflict is over. Just to be safe of course._

_I wish you the best and when you need the assistance of my house, call me and I shall be there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Diana_

_P.S. Salvia officinalis, Matricaria chamomilla, Thymus vulgaris, Silybum marianum, Achilla millefolium, Alchemilla vulgaris, Convollaria majalis, Digitalis lanata, Echinacea purpurea, Paeonia suffruticos, Salix alba, Sedum purpureum, Zingiber officinale_ _\- a small cup should suffice_

Lydia and Janus looked up from the letter and at Stiles.

“These are the scientific names of plants. “ Lydia stated.

Stiles nodded.

“I do not know all of them, but the ones I know have healing effects. “

Lydia looked at the letter again and asked:

“Where do we get all of this? Most of these are common plants found in every garden, but not all of them. “

“Well, Deaton should have them and if not there should be everything we need in the manor. “ Janus replied.

The redheaded Banshee and the Godling nodded determinedly.

“Let’s go. “

* * *

Deaton was at Hale Manor, looking at Derek, so the two teenagers were teleported by Janus there. After telling the druid what they were needing, Lydia and Stiles were surprised to see that the veterinarian could pull every plant for the cure out of a bag, putting a neat row of glasses onto the kitchen counter. Before they could start, though, Talia asked them:

“Are you two sure about what you are doing? “

“Absolutely. “

Talia and Deaton looked at each other, skepticism evident in their eyes, but the Alpha werewolf just sighed and gestured for them to go ahead. So, the two teenagers went to work, cutting and slicing roots and leaves and flowers, cooking them with water until they dissolved and they had a homogenous, slightly gooey potion. They filled a small glass with it and Talia forced it down her unconscious son’s throat. At first, nothing changed and Derek remained out cold, but after a couple of minutes his eyes fluttered open.

“Mom? “ he breathed weakly.

Talia let out a choked sound, half laugh and half cry, petting Derek’s hair.

“It’s okay love. You are going to be okay. “

“Mhmmm. S Stiles ‘kay? “

The young Godling walked from the open door to his boyfriend’s bedside, grabbing his hand.

“I’m here Derek. “

The Beta mumbled incoherently, before dozing off again, snoring quietly. Melissa, who had followed Stiles, grabbed the wolf’s hand too, taking his pulse.

“His heartbeat is normalizing again and I think his temperature is starting to drop already. “

Both Stiles and Talia sighed relieved with the Alpha whispering:

“Thank you, Stiles. “

The young man just smiled at her and kissed Derek’s forehead, before exiting the room with Melissa to give Talia a moment alone with her child. Back in the kitchen, Lydia and Stiles filled the remaining potion into a large container, giving it to Melissa.

“Can you make sure that every sick person in the hospital gets this? “

“Of course. I will give them a slightly larger dose than Derek got though. After all, they don’t have the healing abilities of a werewolf. “

Soon afterwards, Melissa left for the hospital, making everybody sigh in relief now that everything was resolved. Lydia joined her friend in the Hale’s kitchen and asked Stiles quietly:

“I hate to say this Stiles, but don’t you think it is a bit suspicious and far too coincidentally that your friend somehow knew the cure to this sickness? “

Stiles sighed.

“I cannot tell you how she knew. Maybe it has something to do with her powers, I don’t know. But I know that she’s on my side. “

“No doubt? “

Stiles shook his head.

“Not one bit. “

“Then I’ll trust her too. “

“Thanks Lyds. “

* * *

Stiles and Lydia stayed at Hale Manor for another couple of hours, watching Derek sleep off the last effects of the sickness and after Stiles reassured himself enough that Derek would be fine, the two teenagers left the house and went home on separate ways.

Later in the evening, Scott came over to Stiles’ house.

“Hey Stiles. It’s been some time since we really hung out, so I thought we could make up for some lost time. “

The young Godling beamed at his best friend.

“Sure, Scotty. Come in. I’m making popcorn. “

The young men retrieved the snack from the microwave, got some drinks and lounged onto the couch in the living room.

“I was in the hospital earlier, visiting my mum. She says everyone’s getting better. Not as fast as Derek, but better nonetheless. “

Stiles smiled relieved.

“I’m happy to hear that. But let’s not talk about that. Tell me how you’ve been. “

Scott’s small smile slipped off his face and he frowned as he replied:

“Okay. It’s been… okay. “

Stiles noticed the weird undertone in his best friend’s voice, so he sat up and said:

“Just okay? Scott, you are a red-blooded American male in the prime of your years. You are a bloody True Alpha, for God’s sake! Things shouldn’t just be “okay”. Things should be amazing or awesome or fucking great. “

“I slept with Isaac. “ Scott blurted out, stopping Stiles’ rant.

The Godling’s eyes widened.

“You slept with _Isaac_? But… How? I mean, I thought you were straight? “

“I am! “ Scott defended himself, but when Stiles gave him a look that clearly said ‘Bullshit’, the Alpha conceded:

“Fine, I thought I was straight. “

“And now? “

“Now I’m not so sure anymore. “

Stiles sighed, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Scotty, Scotty, Scotty… At least it never gets boring with you. Do you think you might have feelings for Isaac? “

Scott frowned, his head jerking in what seemed to be half a nod and half a shake of his head.

“I really don’t know. How can I be certain whether I am gay or not? “ he asked.

“Do you really need a label to identify yourself? Like does it matter if you are gay or bi or straight? “

The werewolf frowned even harder than before.

“I-I… N-No, I… I suppose it doesn’t. “

Cuddling his best friend, Stiles said:

“Well, no matter how you may or may not feel for Isaac, I’ll be there for you. Everything will end well. “

“Thank you Stiles. “

For a few minutes, the friends men sat in silence, until Stiles asked:

“Sooo… Top or bottom? “

* * *

For a couple of days, everything was calm and happy and bright. Slowly it started to become warmer again as spring started to come back to Southern California. The Hale pack wanted to take advantage of the first warm days of the year and had a picnic party in their backyard. Every member of the Hale family was gathered there, together with the “adopted” werewolves, as well as Stiles and his father and Lydia, who brought Deputy Parrish “as a friend”. The only ones missing were Chris and Allison Argent, since they were taking a weekend trip to San Francisco at that time. Everyone had lots of fun, enjoying the pack’s company, relieved that the latest crisis had been resolved and that Derek was up and healthy again. Stiles was in the middle of leisurely making out with Derek, when Lydia, a couple of feet away, gasped and jumped up. Everyone turned to look at her, as she said with wild, scared eyes:

“Something is coming. “

“Lydia? What do you mean? “

“S-Something… Something is coming. No…. Something is here…”

Stiles got up from his boyfriend’s lap, looking up in the sky, when he felt it too: A shift in the supernatural energy around them, a strong force, something malicious and dangerous. And it was right in their midst. Suddenly, a bright orange ball of fire, almost like a comet, flew at them and hit the grass, covering the party in dirt and grass. The werewolves jumped up, as Talia barked:

“Get the children inside! “

Another fireball came flying at them, but Stiles stopped it mid-air and used his freezing powers to put it out.

“Stiles! “

The young Godling turned around to see Finn running up to him.

“IT’S ANOTHER GODLING!” the Irishman yelled.

Confirming that statement, a middle aged woman stepped out of the woods surrounding the Hale property, a third fireball forming in her hands. Finn deflected it with a shield he erected.

“Derek, stay back. “ Stiles exclaimed, when he sensed that his boyfriend came to help.

He evaded another attack, before throwing some solid shadows at her. Finn and Stiles were a very good team, fighting effectively against their opponent. The two Godlings did not need to talk to each other, since they knew each other so well that they could predict the other’s move. They moved together as one, in a way that made it look like a dance, rather than a fight.

The hostile Godling seemed to be very powerful as she could hold her own against Stiles and Finn easily and even seemed to have fun. But when one of her fire attacks flew past Stiles and Finn, towards the Hale pack, where it hit Deputy Parrish, who stubbornly remained at Lydia’s side, the fun was over. Stiles only distantly heard how his father tried to stop his fellow police officer from burning anymore and he barely registered Lydia’s screeching banshee scream either. Instead, he used his opponents momentary confusion and pain at hearing a banshee’s scream and attacked.

Stiles was filled with anger by the fact that his pack was under attack and someone got hurt, which awoke his protectiveness and got passed the restraints Stiles had on his powers. A spear made out of ice shot out of his hand, coupled with shadows wrapping themselves around the other Godling’s feet and calves. The other woman was able to deflect the ice spear, but she was rendered immobile by the shadows holding her down. To make sure that she wouldn’t attack them anymore, Stiles snapped his fingers, forcefully making her sleep. Then he turned around to check on the pack and found to his surprise that Parrish was actually not hurt at all: His clothes had been burned completely and the policeman was covered in soot, but there was no physical injury him. Kind of unwillingly, Stiles’ eyes dropped down to Parrish’s abs and genital area. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Lydia, grinning cheekily at his friend:

“How can you “just be friends” with THAT? “

Lydia snorted half amused, half mad, but when Parrish let out an unmanly squeak, because he finally realized that he was naked, she started to giggle, with Stiles quickly doing the same. Parrish rushed into the house to find clothes, followed by Stiles’ dad, who glared at his son. Talia pulled the group’s attention back to the situation at hand, by asking:

“What should we do about our unexpected guest? “

“We should interrogate her. Maybe we can get some information out of her. “ Derek suggested.

Laura and Lydia nodded in agreement, so the group of supernatural beings walked over to the unconscious woman. Stiles snapped his fingers again, waking her up.

“Good morning. “ he said cheerfully to her, but she just spit onto the floor in front of him.

Stiles’ face hardened and he continued:

“Okay then. Not a polite conversation then. Who are you and why did you attack us? “

She looked with hateful eyes at Stiles.

“May jaguars eat your intestines and desecrate your dead body. “ she hissed at Stiles with a Spanish accent.

Derek growled flashing his eyes and claws at her, but Laura held him back. Finn just snorted angrily and grabbed the woman by her short black hair.

“He asked you a question. “

“I will not tell you a thing. “ the South American Godling retorted.

For a short moment, she became silent, until she suddenly started to spasm, foam gathering on her lips as her eyes rolled back into the skull.

“NO! “ Stiles and Finn exclaimed.

But they couldn’t do anything. The other Godling had swallowed a very potent poison to elude interrogation. After a few moments, Talia ordered the dejected teenagers back to the house, while she and her husband took care of the corpse. Inside the large group split up in several smaller ones, discussing what just happened. Soon, Talia and David came back, calming them all down a bit. While Talia went upstairs to check on the Sherriff and Parrish, Stiles intensely talked about the attack with Finn, until he felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him. He excused himself and went to Derek, who sat in a chair with some distance to other people.

“Hey…” Stiles said quietly.

“Hey. “

“You… You’re not mad at me for… for looking at Parrish, are you? “ the Godling whispered.

Derek shook his head, which made Stiles frown.

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t seem so sure. “

The beta wolf chuckled deeply, pulling Stiles onto his lap and burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m not mad at you for looking at a naked guy, Stiles. It’s not like you’d do anything with him, right? “

“Never. “ Stiles confirmed.

“So there’s no reason for me to worry. However, I didn’t like how you told me to stay back earlier. I can’t stand back, while you’re putting yourself in danger. “

“I had everything under control. “ the teenager defended himself.

“Besides, you cannot expect me to avoid danger and let you fight for me. “

Derek shook his head, frowning.

“I’d never do that. I know that you are not a damsel in distress. You don’t need protection. I’m just asking you to let me fight at your side if necessary. “

The two boyfriends stared at each other for a minute, green eyes meeting amber ones, until Stiles sighed, head dropping onto Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. “ he mumbled.

The two men stayed like that for a little while, until Talia came back down together with Deputy Parrish (cleaned and clothed) and Stiles’ father.

“In light of today’s attack, Sherriff Stilinski and I saw it fit to inform Deputy Parrish about our world. And we also came to the conclusion that Deputy Parrish himself is a part of our world, unbeknownst to him. He is not a werewolf or any other creature I have met so far. So I’d like all of you to do some research in your free time, so we can find out what exactly Parrish is. “

“What I want to know is why my son is the only one who does not seem surprised about this development. “ Sherriff Stilinski interjected, looking expectantly at Stiles, who shrugged sheepishly.

“When you introduced us, I felt something in the back of my head. A-A kind of tingle, but it wasn’t very strong, so I didn’t follow up on it. “

“An ability every Godling, regardless of family, has: The ability to sense other supernatural beings. “ Finn explained, making Talia nod.

“Stiles probably felt  Parrish’s dormant supernatural nature. “

Stiles’ father still looked quite upset at his son and soon explained his heated gaze:

“Stiles, why didn’t you tell me? What if Parrish had transformed during a shift or something? He could have been dangerous! “

The teenager huffed.

“What was I supposed to say? _‘Parrish makes me feel all tingly’_? I didn’t even know what this feeling I had meant! “

Parrish interrupted the beginning fight between father and son by asking:

“Wait, if you can sense s-supernatural c-creatures, does that mean you can tell me what the hell I am? “

Stiles and Finn looked thoughtfully at each other, before they shrugged.

“We could try. “

The two young men grabbed Parrish’s hand, closing their eyes and focusing on the policeman’s aura. After a few minutes, Stiles huffed frustrated and let go of the hand.

“All I can see is fire and death. “ he said.

“So I am dangerous? “ Parrish asked horrified.

“Not necessarily. Lydia has an aura of death as well and she senses death rather than inflicting it. “ Stiles replied, shaking his head.

Then the young Godling looked at Finn, who was still bend over the hand.

“Finn? “

With that the Irishman straightened up, startled by his friend, and he murmured:

“Fionn mac Cumhaill. “

Stiles frowned.

“Are you sure? Isn’t that… rare? “

“Rare is a gross underestimation. “

Finn turned his attention to Parrish and explained:

“I do have an idea about you, but I need to do a bit more research. “

“I think you know exactly what Parrish is! “ Scott exclaimed.

The Irish Godling gave Scott a fake smile, replying:

“I do not, but once I found out, you’ll be the last one to know. “

Huffing, Scott turned to Stiles:

“You understood what he was saying. Fionn something… What does it mean? “

Stiles shook his head.

“Scott drop it. What Finn felt can’t be. It’s nearly impossible, so it doesn’t matter. “

* * *

To take a break from the Supernatural madness, they called their lives, Stiles and Derek decided to go out the next evening. After watching a movie, the two men ended up in Derek’s loft on the werewolf’s bed. Stiles was straddling his boyfriend as they were making out passionately. The young man had one hand entangled in Derek’s surprisingly soft black hair with the other hand resting on his boyfriend’s firm chest, while the werewolf was grabbing Stiles’ hips firmly, yet gently.

Stiles ran his hand over his boyfriend’s torso, slipping it underneath his shirt. Derek tensed for a short moment, but his boyfriend quickly relaxed him with his talented tongue. The Beta was so immersed in his lover that he let Stiles pull off his shirt. However, when the young Godling moved his hand over Derek’s abs and tried to pry open the werewolf’s belt, Derek froze and broke their kiss.

“S-Stiles… Are… A-Are you sure? “

The Godling frowned, leaning a bit out of his boyfriend’s personal space.

“Of course, Der. I want this. I want _you_. Do… Are you okay with this? “

“Y-Yeah… I trust you. It’s just… The last person, I-I’ve been with…”

“Jennifer. “ Stiles stated.

Derek nodded.

“It’s… I don’t know. I trust you. I want you. It’s just…”

The werewolf’s breath quickened, so Stiles put his hand on Derek’s cheek, trying to calm him down:

“Hey, Der-bear. Don’t stress yourself. We don’t have to go all the way if you do not want to. In fact, we don’t have to go anywhere. We can just cuddle. Whatever you want. “

Derek’s eyes widened, filling with panic.

“No! I don’t want to stop. I want you. Just… Just not… not all the way. “

Stiles melted on the inside at the shy, insecure look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He leaned forward to press a short, sweet kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

“We can go as far as you want, love. “

Derek caught his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss again. Then he tugged at the hem of Stiles’ shirt, making the teenager pull it over his head. The werewolf’s eyes went wide and his mouth went dry as he laid eyes on his boyfriend’s lean, smooth torso and he couldn’t help, but run a hand over Stiles’ chest and belly.

“You’re so handsome. “ Derek murmured, pressing his lips against the other male’s collarbone.

They continued to make out. Derek ran his hand over Stiles’ lower back to the swell of his firm, sadly clothed butt. Soon, Stiles jumped up from his boyfriend’s lap, but before Derek could whine about that, the young Godling got overeagerly rid of his jeans and Derek’s jeans, before climbing back onto Derek’s lap. Stiles’ underwear was visibly tented, with Derek being in the same predicament. The two men rocked their hips against each other, bulges rubbing together.

Eventually, Stiles put his hand on Derek’s bulge, checking whether that was okay or not. It was okay for Derek, so the teenager started to rub the very visible bulge, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s throbbing erection beneath the thin barrier of his boxer briefs. This motivated Derek to go a step further and slip his hand underneath Stiles’ underwear, wrapping it around his erection and making Stiles gasp out loudly. While he was peppering Stiles’ neck with kisses, Derek pulled his boyfriend’s underwear down as much as possible, so he’d be able to jerk the teenager off properly. Stiles enjoyed this greatly, arching into Derek’s touch and throwing his head back.

However, after a few minutes, Stiles was embarrassingly close to coming. So he wriggled out of Derek’s grip.

“I want to try something. “

“O-Okay. “ Derek stammered.

“I want to blow you. “ Stiles purred against his lips.

The werewolf’s eyes widened, cheeks reddening.

“Yes, please. “ he moaned lowly.

Grinning, Stiles kissed him again, biting his lip gently, before moving down. The teenager mouthed at Derek’s jaw and sucked on his neck, right underneath his ear.

“You’re so hot. “ he murmured into Derek’s ear.

The werewolf wanted to reply, but when Stiles wrapped his gorgeous lips around one of his nipple, sucking and nipping at it, Derek’s brain short-circuited and he let his boyfriend explore his torso. Stiles found that he really loved Derek’s torso: His werewolf boyfriend was trained with amazing pecs and abs, Derek’s nipple were really sensitive and Derek made lovely sounds when Stiles touched them, but best of all: Derek’s chest hair and happy trail. The hair was not extraordinarily long, but it wasn’t just stubble either. In fact, it had the perfect length for Stiles to run his hand over it. Tracing the outlines of Derek’s firm abs, Stiles followed his boyfriend’s happy trail to the hem of his underwear. Nipping at the V of the other man’s hipbones, Stiles pulled off Derek’s deliciously tight underwear. Now freed from the restrictive piece of fabric, Derek’s erection sprung free, slapping against his stomach.

“Holy shit. “ Stiles whispered with wide eyes.

The teenager never expected his boyfriend’s cock to be so absolutely divine: The throbbing and twitching erection was remarkably long and thick. Derek was uncut and trimmed pubic hair framed the base of his dick. Overall, Stiles could not wait to get his mouth on that. But first, he wanted to tease his boyfriend a bit.

So, he wrapped his hand around the erection in front of him and started to jerk Derek off at a torturously slow pace, while his second hand was fondling his balls. Stiles was not overly experienced, the only guy he ever had given a blowjob to before was Finn, so he felt a bit nervous, but also stubbornly determined to make Derek feel good. Teasingly, he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Derek’s dick. He pulled Derek’s foreskin back carefully, before he lapped at the head, licking away his boyfriend’s clear pre-cum.

Derek was panting and whining, hips bucking up erratically, which made Stiles chuckle amusedly. Having enough of the teasing, Stiles held his boyfriend’s hips down and wrapped his plumb lips around Derek’s cock. The black-haired werewolf moaned relieved, when Stiles started to bob his head up and down, carefully swirling his tongue around the erection in his mouth. The young Godling could not fit all of Derek in his mouth, but neither of them minded. Stiles had his hand wrapped around the parts, he didn’t have in his mouth. And Derek was too immersed in the pleasure to properly notice how much Stiles took.

Stiles blew his boyfriend for about ten minutes, when Derek whispered:

“S-Stiles, I… I’m close. “

With that, Stiles pulled his mouth off his boyfriend’s dick, but continued to jerk him off.

“Come on, Der. Cum for me. “ Stiles murmured huskily.

With a low growl, Derek arched his back a bit as he came, shooting his load all over Stiles’ face, covering his cheeks and lips. A few drops even found their way into Stiles’ hair and into his eyelashes. A deep, primal instinct inside of Derek was very satisfied with that as Derek’s wolf saw it was marking Stiles as Derek’s. Once Derek rode out his high, he noticed Stiles’ cheeky grin.

“I guess, you liked it. “ Stiles singsonged.

“I did. “ Derek confirmed, before pulling Stiles into his lap.

Not caring about his own cum on Stiles’ lips, Derek kissed his boyfriend, while wrapping his hand around the Godling’s erection, since Stiles didn’t cum yet. The teenager finished embarrassingly fast, too turned on by the taste of Derek’s cum lingering on his lips and how his boyfriend’s rough hand felt around his dick.

Afterwards, the two males cleaned themselves up and proceeded to cuddle, until Stiles had to go back home.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of Beacon Hills, Chris Argent walked through his apartment, making sure that the front door and all windows were locked and the security system was turned on. However, when he walked into his dark study, he saw a dark silhouette, indicating that someone was at his desk. He drew the handgun he always carried, but before Chris could shoot, the lights were turned on and the Argent patriarch came face to face with an old colleague and friend.

“Christopher, it is wonderful to see you again. “ she said with a heavy Mexican accent.

“What are you doing here? “ Chris asked.

Vaya Calavera gave him a smile that reminded him of a shark. Then she replied:

“Sit. We have much to discuss. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you like this little chapter.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	8. Preparing for War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took so long. My time was consumed by a mixture of exams, mental health problems and a brief period of homelessness, but I'll be trying to write faster. I am very thankful for everyone who continues to read this story.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. This chapter also includes references to Doctor Who and Harry Potter. I do not own any of these franchises either.  
> Any translation will be in the end notes.

_Appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak. ~ Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

* * *

_At the same time, on the other side of Beacon Hills, Chris Argent walked through his apartment, making sure that the front door and all windows were locked and the security system was turned on. However, when he walked into his dark study, he saw a dark silhouette, indicating that someone was at his desk. He drew the handgun he always carried, but before Chris could shoot, the lights were turned on and the Argent patriarch came face to face with an old colleague and friend._

_“Christopher, it is wonderful to see you again. “ she said with a heavy Mexican accent._

_“What are you doing here? “ Chris asked._

_Vaya Calavera gave him a smile that reminded him of a shark. Then she replied:_

_“Sit. We have much to discuss. “_

* * *

„I am not an active hunter anymore. “ Chris pointed out.

Vaya nodded, looking displeased.

“I know. Words of your… closeness to the local werewolf pack traveled fast. “

“The local pack is not like other wolves. They do not harm humans. “

“Not anymore. “ the Mexican hunter pointed out.

Chris’s face darkened.

“My father and my sister made their own mistakes. And maybe their deaths were not entirely unjustified. “

“And what about Allison? How can she become a true hunter, when she’s around frolicking with animals? “

“Allison is trained very well and can disembowel any werewolf in seconds. “

“That remains to be seen. “ Vaya replied cryptically.

“I hardly think my alliance with the Hale pack is the reason for your visit. Why are you here, Vaya? “

“A storm is brewing, Christopher. And the storm clouds are gathering here. “

The senior hunter frowned and asked:

“What do you mean? “

The matriarch of the Calavera family stood up and walked slowly towards her fellow hunter:

“Our code, Christopher, what does it say? “

“I don’t understand. “

“Once I trusted you, Christopher. You were one of the best hunters I knew. But now? Now you are associating with the very thing we are hunting.”

The Argent glared at the tiny woman in front of him.

“I am more than capable to kill every wolf that acts out. Now tell me what you want or get the hell out of my town. “

If Chris’s anger impressed her, Vaya did not show it. She just smiled at the man.

“Our code. “ she demanded again.

“ _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. We hunt those who hunt us. «

Vaya nodded.

“Not long ago one of our own was killed. He was investigating strange gatherings of shifters in Brazil. We were able to track his movements back to a little village, deep in the jungle. A village, where all its inhabitants were slaughtered by the very shifters my man was tracking. “

“So, kill the shifters. What do you need me for? “

“Because that is not the worst. “

“Then what is? “

Vaya looked Chris into the eyes and said deadly calm:

“They are heading north. Travelling to this city. Not just a couple of shifters, but an army. They are led by your sister. “

* * *

Lydia let out a surprised sound, when she collided with someone in one of the school’s hallways. She was about to tell the other person ‘to watch where they are going’, but when Lydia looked up and saw that it was Aiden, the words died on her tongue.

“Hello Lydia. “ Aiden said softly.

“Aiden. “

“How have you been? “ the beta wolf asked.

“Good… I’ve been good. What about you? “

“I’m fine. Just trying to lay low for a while. “

Lydia looked calculating at that.

“You still don’t trust the Hales. “ she said.

“I don’t think they trust me. I know I wouldn’t trust me. “

“We trust you more than you think. “

Aiden didn’t reply. For a moment, he forgot how to form words. He looked into Lydia’s eyes, feeling drawn in by them. Slowly his head inched forward and a distant part of his mind registered with glee that Lydia did the same. They could already feel each other’s breath on their face, their lips almost touching, when the school bell above them rang and they flinched away from each other.

“I… We should go to class. “ Lydia said, trying to act nonchalantly.

Aiden nodded, blushing slightly.

“Y-Yeah, uh… okay. “

* * *

The sun was burning on her skin, its brightness causing the little town to look surreal and edged. Kate Argent growled, feeling the thirst for blood boiling inside her, as she broke down a wooden door. She led her army into a flat building and down the stairs into the huge network of tunnels, which the Calavera hunter clan used as headquarters. Arriving in the main corridor, Kate felt suspicion prickling in the back of her mind.

_‘The Calaveras are a large hunter clan. Why is it so quiet? ‘_

She turned around and growled:

“Search the tunnels. “

For the next half an hour, Kate was pacing restlessly up and down. But when the first of her shifters came back, reporting that the tunnels and caves were deserted, she noticed something. Kate could not believe that she didn’t notice before. After all, it was a smell she grew up with, a smell that was around her every day since she was born: Wolvesbane. And now that she was paying attention to it, she could hear a ticking sound, an impossibly quiet sound, buried by stone and the animalistic sounds of her army.

“GET OUT! QUICK! “

The blonde’s heart was pumping frantically as she sprinted to the exit, pushing others out of the way. She had almost reached the door she had broken down before, when the whole underground network exploded. The shockwave catapulted her outside, throwing her over the little square in the center of the town. After a few moments, she got up snarling, as her burns and countless cuts and bruises were already healing. Feeling the ground shaking underneath, her, she got out of town as quickly as she could, with other shifters following her.

Once they reached a safe distance from the town and every surviving shifter had gathered around her, she looked at what remained of her army: Most of the creatures hadn’t been in the tunnels, so the majority was still alive, but their losses were significant.

Looking around, all shifters stared back at her, completely or partially shifted, mirroring the fury that boiled inside Kate too.

“Let’s go tear them apart. “she growled, causing her army to howl in agreement.

* * *

“Stiles! “

The young man turned around to see Lydia, hurrying up to him.

“Do you know what this meeting’s about? “ she asked.

“No idea. No one of us knows. “ he replied, gesturing to his father, his uncle and to Finn, who were all accompanying him.

Together the small group walked into Hale manor and into Talia’s study, where a handful of people were already waiting for them: Scott and Deaton were present, as well as Allison and her dad and Talia Hale and her husband.

“Who’s that? “ Sherriff Stilinski asked, looking at a small, older woman standing in one corner close to the Argents.

“That’s Vaya Calavera, head of a hunter family from Mexico. “ Janus replied quietly.

“I don’t like this. “ Lydia added.

“Me neither. “ Stiles agreed.

Stiles’ dad frowned and wanted to know:

“What the hell are you talking about? “

“Dad, look at who is here: The Alphas of the two werewolf packs with their emissaries, the matriarchs of two hunter families, us Godlings and the head of human law enforcement. Something big is coming. “

“You are right, Stiles. “ Talia said at the other side of the room, having heard Stiles’ comments.

She gestured for everyone to take a seat, so Stiles sat down on the right side of Talia as her emissary. Once everyone was seated, the Hale alpha said:

“I’ve asked you all to come today, because I was approached with troubling news. “

She gestured towards the Argents and their guest.

“This is Vaya Calavera, head of the Calavera family. She came to warn us. “

“I came to warn an old friend. “ the older woman interrupted, her accent thick, nodding towards the Argents.

“Nonetheless we got the information from you and we are thankful for that. “ Talia, the ever-polite Alpha, replied.

“While this is politeness is very nice, could someone please tell us what the hell is going on? “ the Sherriff demanded.

Chris inclined his head and explained:

“Calavera scouts were able to track the movements of a large group of shifters on their way to Beacon Hills. They are coordinated with a command structure and a leader. A leader with a personal grudge against this town. “

Lydia, next to Allison, sat up suddenly and frowned, looking worried.

“Please tell me you are not talking about who I think you are talking about. “

Chris swallowed and looked down, so Allison said what everyone wanted to know:

“It’s Kate. “

After a few moments of shocked silence, Talia sighed.

“Well, this does complicate things. “

“No. “ Chris said, finally looking up.

“It doesn’t matter that she is my sister. She hasn’t been for some time now. “

“I’m not glad to hear that, but it is a relief that we can still count on you. Still, Kate Argent knows a lot about us and our weaknesses. “

“Probably even more now that she got intel from the Godling council. “ Stiles added.

“Why exactly are they targeting you and by association us? “ Chris Argent asked.

“Godlings have a certain degree of command over the supernatural creatures in the areas they control and right now they control South America and most of Central America. In fact, the Calaveras live not too far away from the border between the South and the North. “ Janus explained.

“But the South American Godling council wants to expand its power to the northern part of the continent. And they are targeting us first, because we are by far the greatest danger. The North American Godling clan is just as peaceful as we are, but also far weaker. “ he added.

“So what are we going to do about this? “ Allison asked.

“What if we leave? Get out of town? “ David Hale asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him, so he shrugged.

“I don’t like this idea any more than you do, but we have children to think about. Humans and werewolves, who cannot defend themselves properly yet, who we cannot defend properly against an army. We must think about this town. If we are not here, this town is not of interest for the shifters. “

“Under any other circumstance, I would think about this idea, but even though the shifters are not interested in Beacon Hills, their leader is. “ Talia replied.

“My hunters and I will fight. “ Vaya stated coldly.

“So will I. “ Chris added.

Sighing Talia nodded.

“I have to agree. “

Scott frowned.

“Is there no other way? We should try to reason with them. “

Stiles leaned forward, placing his hands onto the table.

“I have not met Kate Argent, but from what I have heard she does not seem like a woman that can be reasoned with. And I know for a fact that her superiors will not listen to a voice of reason. “

“I don’t like this. I don’t want to kill anyone. “

“No one here wants to kill, Scott. Well, maybe except for Granny Hunter over there, no offense. “ Stiles replied, sparing a glance at Vaya.

“Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones but you still have to choose. “

Scott stared surprised at his best friend and asked incredulously:

“Are you quoting _Doctor Who_ at me? “

Stiles had to grin.

“It’s surprisingly fitting for our situation. “

“Let’s get back to the topic. “ the Sherriff said quickly.

“First things first: We need to decide where we’ll fight. If we control the location, we control the fight. “

Talia nodded in agreement.

“What is there to decide? We march against them, fight them face to face. “ Vaya cut her off.

“That is certainly one option. But I don’t think we should stray too far away from Beacon Hills. This town gives us an advantage. “ Stiles countered.

“What advantage? “

“The Nemeton. Not only strengthens it me and my family, but also the werewolves. “

“But then it will also strengthen the other shifters. “ Scott pointed out.

“Not necessarily. The Nemeton strengthens Godlings, because they have a natural spark, which can draw energy from the ley lines. However, the only reason it strengthens the Hale pack is because they have lived here for generations. They have built up a spiritual connection to the Nemeton, to the very ground of their territory. “ Deaton threw in.

“I have an idea. About half an hour away, there is a meadow about 600 yards big. We used to go there for Sunday picnics. It’s far enough away that no stray shifters will enter the city, but close enough that we can still keep an eye on things. “ the Sherriff said.

“That sounds acceptable. Anyone against it? “ Talia asked.

When no one said anything, she continued:

“Now what I would like to propose is that we divide our forces. I don’t want to leave the city completely without protection. “

“Might I propose that our new hunter friends protect the city? “ Stiles threw in.

“We will not be sidelined! “ Vaya exclaimed enraged and stood up.

The young Godling leaned forward and said very calmly:

“Listen, lady: I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. And most importantly, I don’t want to risk that you ‘accidentally’ hit one of the good guys. “

Vaya didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“You can’t even deny it! “

“How about a compromise? “ Chris asked to prevent any drama.

“What kind of compromise? “ Vaya and Stiles asked simultaneously, before giving each other the stink eye.

“Half of our hunters and half of the Calavera hunters will help the Sherriff secure the city, while the rest of the hunters come with us, but only when they agree to be paired off, one of ours and one of Vaya’s together. “

Chris let the others think about it for a moment, before he asked:

“Is that acceptable for you? “

Stiles nodded slowly.

“No objections from me. Alpha? “

The young Godling looked at Talia, falling back into his role as her emissary.

“I agree with it. “ she said, before looking at Vaya pointedly.

The older woman looked like she had bitten into a lemon as she spit out:

“Agreed. “

“Now that this is settled we need another thing that needs to be discussed: We have children in our pack, humans as well. “ David said.

“Is there some safe place you know about? A cabin in another county or something? “ Scott asked.

Talia and David shook their heads. Stiles looked quietly at his hands, when Lydia jabbed her elbow into his side and gave him a look that clearly said: ‘You’re an idiot. ‘

Stiles let out a quiet ‘oh’ and offered:

“They could stay at my family’s manor. It’s undetectable and protected by dozens of layers of wards. Nothing gets inside without my say so. “

The Hales smiled gratefully at Stiles.

“Thank you, Stiles. We appreciate it. “

Chris cleared his throat and leaned forward.

“Great. Now that this is settled, let’s talk battle. “

* * *

During the next day, Stiles, his uncle and Finn went out into the Preserve. Now that they were aware of the danger that came for them, they decided to train their powers. For that, Janus used his telekinetic powers to let various objects appear and threw them at the two younger Godlings, who used their powers to stop them.

At first, Stiles was not fully taken by that idea. It seemed too cliché and too useless, but eventually he noticed that it actually helped. Stopping bigger object was no problem for him, but he was not so good with smaller objects that are easily overlooked. But to his surprise, this training exercise helped him with that.

The next exercise was one of endurance and multitasking: Stiles had to conjure shadows AND hold the temperature around him at a constant low for as long as he could. He did quite well, but it wasn’t easy. After 10 minutes, his arms started to shake and sweat ran down his face, but he still held on, glaring envious at Finn, who seemed to have no problems at all. Once Stiles couldn’t go on anymore (and he was proud of himself for holding out so long), he asked his friend:

“How the hell are you doing that? “

“My powers are literally based on love. Love is eternal, unrelenting, and tireless. “

Stiles frowned.

“That sounded so cheesy. Was that supposed to be an explanation? “

Finn glared at the other young man, when Janus explained:

“While Finn’s abilities are indeed based on a deity of love and youth, his love is the thing that focuses his power and makes him able to utilize it better. “

“You mean like a werewolf’s anchor? “

“Yes and no. While the basic idea is the same, a werewolf’s anchor’s only purpose is to keep the wolf in control. It helps them stay human. We can use and control our power without it. For us, this is the thing that links our powers to our heart and soul. It’s what we’ll always fight for, it’s what we could never live without. We call it Οδηγός για τη θεότητα and for Finn it is love of all kinds, for me it is balance. For your mother, it was family. “ Janus’ voice grew quiet as he mentioned his late sister.

“And is it detrimental to my powers if I have not found my Οδηγός για τη θεότητα yet? “ Stiles wanted to know.

“No. For most of our family, it takes years to find it. “

Since Stiles was satisfied with that answer, they continued to train, which brought another surprise for Stiles: A new application of his powers. He already knew that he could control and create snow, ice, and the coldness at will. But during one of the small breaks, while Stiles was chugging down water, when Finn snuck up on him and poured water down his back. With a yelp, Stiles spun around, his hands shooting forward to push the laughing Finn away. But before his hands even came in contact with his friend’s body, icy blue energy shot out of them, narrowly passing Finn, who started moving away before Stiles even turned around, and hit a bush, freezing it instantly.

For a few moments, everyone just stared shocked at the frozen plant, before Finn said dryly:

“Well, there’s a surprise. “

Stiles snorted quietly and soon he and Finn were chuckling wholeheartedly. 

"Let's explore. " Janus said eventually, making Stiles nod, as he tried to conjure that particular power again.

* * *

Some days later, the day before Kate and her shifters were expected to arrive, Stiles and Janus were in Stiles’ jeep on their way to the family manor, trailed by multiple Hale cars. Now that the hostile shifters were so dangerously close, it was time for the human members of the pack to take refuge in the safe place. At least during the times they were not at work or in school.

When they arrived at the manor, everyone climbed out of the car and Derek, who volunteered to help settle his family in, walked to Stiles’ side. The Hale family members that would seek shelter in the manor were: James, Derek’s ten-year old human brother, Jonathan, the oldest son of Peter Hale, as well as his best friend and mate of his younger brother, Louis. Furthermore, Talia’s younger sisters, Evelyn, and Victoria, with their respective spouses and children were here. Evelyn was the only werewolf that was allowed to stay away from the fight, because on one hand, she was a terrible fighter, but on the other hand, Talia did not want her most vulnerable pack members without werewolf protection, even in Stiles’ ancestral home.

Once everyone had gathered, Stiles scooped up six-year-old Connor, who tugged intently on Stiles’ shirt, before leading his guests to the large marble building. When they reached the building, James said awestruck:

“THAT is your house? “

When Stiles nodded, he added:

“It’s huge! Are you rich? “

The young Godling shrugged.

“I’m not sure actually. “ he said, looking questioningly at his uncle.

Janus huffed amused and answered:

“We do have quite substantial funds. “

Stiles caught Derek staring at him and Connor, so he winked, causing the werewolf to chuckle:

“Good thing I tricked you into dating me. “ Derek murmured jokingly.

“I knew it! You’re only staying with me because you want a sugar daddy. “ Stiles exclaimed mock-outraged.

“What’s a sugar daddy? “ James asked immediately.

Stiles flinched and Derek glared at his boyfriend. Behind them, Stiles could hear some of the adults snicker.

“Something that morally very wrong and that no one should support. “ Stiles told James gravely, trying to get out of the hole he dug for himself.

Stiles’ uncle, still laughing, decided to help his nephew out and explained:

“We have prepared the east wing for you. It has bedrooms suitable for adults AND the children, a separate kitchen, and a small library. There should also be some old toys and stuffed animals. “

“Who used to play with the toys? “ Evelyn asked.

“My sister and I grew up in the east wing. “Janus explained.

“Some of our toys were passed down to Stiles, but most remained here. “

“Is there anything we need to pay attention to? Any rules? “ Jonathan asked.

“You can use the whole house, while you are staying here. But if you find a locked door it’s locked for a reason and we’d like to ask you to keep them that way. “ Janus said.

“And in the garden, there is a mausoleum. It’s a private place, only for family. “

The others nodded understandingly. It took not even an hour to get everyone settled in. Stiles and Derek left soon afterwards, while Janus decided to stay with the Hales for a bit more.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Stiles and Derek were lying on the hood of Derek's Camaro, hands intertwined as they watched the stars. Here on the edge of the city, where the plants of the preserve slowly crept closer towards the warm glow of Beacon Hills' homes, thousands of stars were visible in the sky. There was not one inch of the night sky that was purely black, because where ever they looked, stars, yellow ones, red ones, white one, blueish ones, shone into their faces only interrupted by the tender white glow of the milky way.

Neither Stiles nor Derek talked. They didn't need to. In that moment, words were meaningless and the warmth of their bodies pressed together was enough. 

Eventually, Stiles sighed happily and angled his body more towards Derek, his head finding a comfortable place on the werewolf's chest, while still looking at the stars. It wasn't often that he felt so thoroughly relaxed and happy that he didn't feel the itch to fidget and move and talk.

Derek looked down on his boyfriend, a soft smile on his lips. He knew that he did not have the best track record when it came to dating: After all, his first girlfriend died in his arms and the last two relationships he felt serious about were with women who turned out to be raging, homicidal psychopath. Naturally, Derek was terrified of love. He hated the way it made him so blind and careless, how his love always caused danger for his family and pack. It's been that way since Kate nearly burned his whole family to crisps. But with Stiles... With Stiles, he never felt afraid or terrified. Exasperated, of course, sometimes even flabbergasted at his boyfriend but never afraid. Stiles' presence alone was able to squash all insecurities and all fears. And in this quiet moment, Derek and Stiles shared, a thought occurred to the beta werewolf that made his heart skip a beat:

_'I... I love him. I love Stiles.'_

After a short moment of surprise, half-expecting panicking from himself, Derek just grinned and bend his head down to press a kiss on top of Stiles' head.

_'I'm in love with Stiles. '_

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the city, while Stiles and Derek were out on their date, Sherriff Stilinski and Scott's mom, Melissa, met with Talia and David Hale for a private dinner at the Stilinski residence. It was a nice dinner, full of light conversation, soft laughter and (the for parents so often inevitable) talks about their children.

"... And then Scott, 6 years old, cute as a button with huge puppy eyes and even worse at lying than he is now, told me he doesn't know where Stiles was. The only problem was that Stiles' favorite Batman sneakers were sticking out from under his bed. " Melissa finished a story about that one time, where Stiles hid under Scott's bed to stay the night, even though his parents forbid it.

"Did he have to go home eventually? " David Hale asked grinning.

The Sherriff nodded.

"My wife gave him a lecture so good, even I felt guilty and I wasn't the one running away from home. "

"But that was the day we all realized how inseparable our two boys were. " Melissa added.

 Talia put her wine glass back on the table and asked:

"But you still moved when Stiles was a teen? "

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but after... Claudia died, neither of us could go on here. Moving helped us heal. And Stiles and Scott kept in contact the whole time. Right until he turned. " John explained.

Talia nodded.

"You two have truly exceptional sons. And I'm sorry that they were forced to get involved in our chaotic world. "

"It wasn't your fault Scott got bitten. Besides, I'd like to think that he and I adjusted fairly well. " Melissa replied.

"And Stiles never had a choice. He would have gotten involved with the supernatural one way or the other. At least now, he has lots of people to rely on. " John continued.

The Hales nodded and let that topic rest. Instead, David said:

"Let me tell you about that time, when Derek used to sneak into his brother's nursery every night to protect him. Nearly gave us a heart attack the first time. "

* * *

While Stiles and Derek were cuddling under the starry sky, Allison sat in the basement of her apartment building, surrounded by dozens of crates with Argent weapons. The young woman felt nervous: A battle with a hostile host as large as they would face the next day was something entirely different from the rogue Alphas, kanimas and mad druids, Allison was used to deal with. That’s why she was down here, looking over her weapons for tomorrow again:

In front of her were two hand guns, a semi-automatic rifle as well as her trusted military-grade bow and arrows. She was currently preparing said arrows, when her father came in, a small box in his hand.

“Everything prepared? “ he asked and Allison nodded.

“You know… Once a hunter has completed his or her training, they forge bullets out of silver as a sign that they are a full member of the hunting community. “ Chris continued.

Allison frowned and turned her head to look at her dad, confused why he was telling her this. But when she saw what was in the box he carried, she caught her breath. Dragging her eyes up from the pure silver in her father’s hands to his eyes, she asked:

“Do you think I am ready? “

Chris wrapped and arm around his daughter’s shoulders and hugged her gently:

“I think you are an amazing young woman, capable of handling anything the world can throw at you. And I couldn’t be prouder of you. “

Allison gave her dad a blinding smile and hugged him back.

“Thank you. “ she replied softly and took the small box of silver.

After a few moments, Allison added:

“You know, I think I should use my own mold. “

Chris frowned.

“You have a bullet mold? “

“No, not a bullet. An arrowhead. The bow is my weapon. So, I should make silver arrowheads. “

Chris Argent nodded proudly.

“Good idea. “

He turned around to leave his daughter alone, when she said:

“Dad, wait. “

Allison got up, turning towards her head, anxiety clearly visible on her face.

“Dad, if something happens…”

“Hey, hey. “ Chris interrupted.

“You don’t need to worry about me. “

His tone heavily implied a ‘I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. ‘, but left it unsaid.

“Well, yeah… “

Allison paused for a few moments, before she added:

“I didn’t get to say anything to mom. “

Chris’ face softened and he came closer again.

“You didn’t need to say anything. And I’m going to be around a long time. “

“You promise? “ the young woman asked, suddenly sounding so much younger and more vulnerable.

“I promise. “

* * *

Scott just got out of the shower, when someone knocked at the door, making him frown. His mom was working a night shift and Stiles was out with Derek, so he had no idea, who would visit him so late. So, dressed only in his underwear and a tank top, his hair still damp, he opened the door and froze when he saw who was there: Isaac, still wrapped in a long coat and his signature scarf. Scott was confident enough in his masculinity (and confused enough about his sexuality) to think that Isaac looked amazing.

“Come in. “ Scott said, still perplexed.

The two teenagers sat down on Scott’s bed. The Alpha didn’t bother to put on more clothes. It wasn’t like Scott expected anything to happen between him and Isaac again, but… Well, a guy could hope, right? Especially, a horny teenage boy.

For a couple of minutes, no one said anything. Then Isaac hesitantly started:

“Scott, I… I don’t… I don’t regret what we did…”

“But? “ the Alpha asked softly.

“But I don’t think it should happen again. I mean… You’re my best friend, but… That should be everything. I… I still have strong feelings for Allison and…”

“I understand. “ Scott interrupted.

Isaac looked surprised at the interruption, so Scott smiled and explained:

“I know that we didn’t… do it, because we suddenly fell in love. I thought that for a short while, but I realized I was only fooling myself. “

The other werewolf gave him an unimpressed look.

“You talked to Stiles, didn’t you? “ he asked, half-amused.

Scott ducked his head.

“Yeah… Sometimes I’m a bit oblivious. “

They were quiet for a few more minutes, thinking about each other. Then Isaac asked hesitantly:

“Are… Are we okay? “

Scott gave his beta a blinding smile.

“Always. “

* * *

It was in the morning, the next day, the day of the battle, when Stiles stood in his room, getting ready. His uncle was there to help him calm down. Naturally, Stiles was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect and he only things he could imagine were based on cinematic masterpieces like Lord of the Rings. Stiles didn’t really think that this conflict would be as epic as the Battle of Helms Deep or the Battle of Hogwarts, especially not since he’d be right in the middle of it.

“Uncle, can you see something? About today? “ Stiles asked, referring to his uncle’s ability to see past and future.

Janus frowned.

“I don’t… I see nothing. No glimpses, no omens, nothing. “

“Is that good or bad? “ Stiles asked.

“Neither. Do you know what the problem is with looking into the future? “

Stiles shook his head and the two Godlings turned around when a female voice came from behind them:

“The future is not set in stone. Every decision that is made changes the outcome of the future. “ Lydia said.

Janus nodded approvingly, while Stiles asked:

“What are you doing here? “

The redhead rubbed her arms, looking visibly uncomfortable.

“I just… I have this feeling. About today. “

“What feeling? “

“Death. I feel death. “

“Do you know who’ll die? “ Stiles asked, his heart beating very fast.

“No, I don’t. I just feel this all-consuming feeling of dread. “

“How can you not know? I thought you trained with Finn! “ Stiles exclaimed angry.

Lydia’s face hardened.

“I did train my abilities! I know how to control them! But between the hunters, the Hale pack and all these other shifters, it’s pretty damn likely that more than just one person will die! “

Stiles looked at his feet, feeling ashamed. He rubbed his hand over his face, mumbling:

“Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m nervous. All this shit happens because of me. “

Lydia grabbed Stiles’ chin firmly.

“Listen to me, Stiles Stilinski. Listen carefully: This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Even if you wouldn’t live her, or if you wouldn’t possess these powers, they’d still try to take over North America. And Talia Hale is the one of the most influential Alphas on this continent. Sooner or later, they would have come here. At least now, we have a realistic chance of beating them! “

The young Godling gaped at his friend for a few moments, before he blurted out:

“Will you be my right hand? “

“Y-Your right hand? You want me to be your right hand? “

When Stiles nodded enthusiastically, Lydia looked at Janus.

“What do you think of this? “

He smiled proudly and replied:

“I think my nephew made an excellent choice. “

“W-Well then I accept. “

“Great. Thank you! “ Stiles exclaimed happily, his voice cracking a bit.

He flung his arms around Lydia, hugging her, and she surprised him by hugging him back.

“No. Thank YOU. For trusting me that much. “

The two friends were interrupted, when Stiles received a text message from Talia.

“It’s time. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Οδηγός για τη θεότητα means guide to divinity (courtesy of the Google translator)  
> I hope everyone liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. Prompts are also welcome.  
> The scene where Allison and Chris talk is taken from episode 3x23 of Teen Wolf.  
> Next time: Hales, Argents and Stilinskis having family moments, the fight with the South Americans and a heart-breaking death.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everybody,

I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted in such a long while and I hope some of you are still with me and with this story. 

I am posting this Author's note to tell you that, even though I haven't posted very well, I will never ever abandon this story. I have already planned out this story and its sequel and I WILL write it. 

But, unfortunately, there's my real life with college, work, my social life etc. not to mention that I am currently recovering from a knee injury and spend a lot of time with doctors and in rehab, I have not that much time for writing (sadly).

Also, lately I've been very unhappy with my writing, especially what I've written for this series because I love this series so much and I feel I haven't used my full potential. This is why I will not post any chapter until I have rewritten both this story and its prequel. I will probably post the rewritten chapters under a new name, but I'll give you more details when I have them. Until then, I will leave the old stories up. If you have any questions, please comment this chapter and I will answer them gladly.

I hope you will understand and will continue to support me as amazingly as you have done so far. I am incredibly thankful for every comment, the kudos, but also thankful for everyone who read this story without commenting.

Your germanfanfictioner 

 


	10. Announcement

Hey guys,

 

it's me again. I am currently rewriting the first installment of this series and I will do the same thing to the second installment. I will post the rewritten version of the first part in this series under the name _Kleronomia_ , starting in May. Now the question is: Do you want me to keep the old one up or is it okay if I delete it? Tell me in the comments.

 

Love, 

 

germanfanfictioner


End file.
